Sin dejar de amar
by Amai Asahi
Summary: Al encontrarse de nuevo con su ex esposa, el millonario Adrien Agreste no solo descubrió que se seguía sintiendo profundamente atraído por ella: también que era padre. Marinette estaba embarazada cuando se divorciaron, tuvo al niño y lo mantuvo en secreto. Era una traición que no le podía perdonar. De ninguna manera iba a alejarse de su hijo y heredero (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Sin dejar de amar

Al encontrarse de nuevo con su ex esposa, el millonario Adrien Agreste no solo descubrió que se seguía sintiendo profundamente atraído por ella: también que era padre. Marinette estaba embarazada cuando se divorciaron, tuvo al niño y lo mantuvo en secreto. Era una traición que no le podía perdonar.

De ninguna manera iba a alejarse de su hijo y heredero. Pondría todo su empeño en ser educado con aquella encantadora panadera, que era una mujer dura de roer. Sin embargo, ¿habría solo negocios entre ellos o Adrien cedería a su secreto deseo de hacer suya a Marinette de nuevo… de una vez por todas?

Hola a todos esta es mi primera vez que publico algo en Fanfition, es una adaptación de la novela de Heidi Betts, al ser una adaptación la historia se situara en un universo alterno (UA) y adaptaré los personajes y lugares a ambiente en donde se mueve los personajes de miracolus para hacerlo más amigable, sin más que decirles espero que la disfruten , todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también las historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

 _Un año después…_

Adrien Agreste agarró con fuerza el cuero caliente del volante de su Mercedes negro para tomar las curvas de entrada a Locronan(1). Iba más rápido de lo debido.

Locronan era un pequeño pueblo de Finisterre que estaba solo a tres horas de su casa, en Paris, pero era como si estuviesen en dos planetas distintos. Paris era todo asfalto y luces de neón, mientras que Locronan era todo bosques, praderas, casas pintorescas y una pequeña zona comercial.

Redujo la velocidad y observó los escaparates al pasar. Una farmacia, una oficina de correos, un bar restaurante, una tienda de regalos… y una panadería.

Levantó el pie del acelerador y redujo la velocidad todavía más para estudiar la marquesina amarilla chillona y las letras negras que rezaban: La Cabaña de Azúcar. El cartel luminoso de color rojo anunciaba que estaba abierta… y en su interior había varios clientes, disfrutando de la bollería recién hecha.

Apetecía entrar, algo muy importante en el sector alimentario. Hasta se sintió tentado a bajar la ventanilla para ver si el aire olía a delicioso pan, a galletas y a pasteles.

Pero para que un negocio funcionase hacía falta algo más que un nombre gracioso y un bonito escaparate, y si él iba a invertir en La Cabaña de Azúcar, antes tenía que saber que merecía la pena.

Al llegar a la esquina giró a la izquierda y continuó por una calle lateral, siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado para llegar a las oficinas de Blake and Fetzer, asesores financieros. Ya había trabajado antes con Brian Blake, aunque nunca había invertido tan lejos de su casa ni tan cerca de las oficinas de Blake. No obstante, el hombre nunca lo había asesorado mal, por eso había accedido a hacer el viaje.

Unos pocos metros por delante de él vio a una mujer sola, subida a unos tacones y andando con dificultad por la acera adoquinada. También parecía distraída, buscando algo en su enorme bolso, sin mirar por donde andaba.

Adrien se sintió incómodo. Le recordaba a su exmujer. Aunque aquella era más curvilínea, tenía el pelo más corto. Pero su manera de andar y de ir vestida era parecida. Vestía una camisa blanca y una falda negra con una raja en la parte trasera que dejaba ver sus largas y bonitas piernas. No llevaba chaqueta ni accesorios, lo que también se ceñía al estilo de Marinette.

Adrien volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera e intentó contener la emoción. ¿Era culpa? ¿Pesar? ¿O era simple sentimentalismo? No estaba seguro y prefería no darle más vueltas.

Llevaba más de un año divorciado, así que lo mejor era no mirar atrás y seguir con su vida, como seguro que había hecho Marinette.

Vio el edificio de Blake and Fetzer y entró en el diminuto aparcamiento con espacio para tres coches, apagó el motor y salió a la calle, hacía un cálido día de primavera. Con un poco de suerte la reunión y la visita a La Cabaña de Azúcar solo le llevarían un par de horas y después podría volver a casa. A algunas personas les gustaba la vida de pueblo, pero Adrien era feliz en la gran ciudad.

Marinette se detuvo delante de las oficinas de Brian Blake, se tomó un momento para alisarse la blusa y la falda, pasarse una mano por el pelo corto y retocarse el pintalabios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba tanto y había perdido la práctica.

Además, la ropa más bonita que tenía, comprada cuando estuvo casada con Adrien, le quedaba al menos una talla pequeña. Lo que significaba que la camisa se le pegaba demasiado al pecho y que la falda le quedaba unos centímetros más corta de lo que le hubiese gustado y le cortaba la respiración.

Por suerte, en Locronan no tenía que arreglarse tanto, ni siquiera para ir a misa los domingos, porque en esos momentos estaba luchando por mantener su negocio a flote y no podía permitirse el lujo de comprarse ropa nueva.

Decidió que no podía hacer nada más por mejorar su imagen, respiró hondo y empujó la puerta. La recepcionista la saludó con una amplia sonrisa y le informó de que Brian y el posible inversor estaban esperándola en su despacho, que entrase.

Marinette volvió a respirar hondo antes de entrar y alzó una breve plegaria al cielo para que el rico empresario que Brian había encontrado quisiese invertir en La Cabaña de Azúcar.

Lo primero que vio fue a Brian sentado detrás de su escritorio, sonriendo mientras charlaba con el visitante, que daba la espalda a la puerta. El hombre era rubio y con el pelo corto, llevaba una chaqueta de traje gris y estaba golpeando el brazo del sillón con los largos dedos de su mano, parecía impaciente por hacer negocios.

Cuando Brian la vio, su sonrisa creció y se puso de pie.

–Marinette –la saludó, –llegas justo a tiempo. Permite que te presente al hombre que espero quiera invertir en tu maravillosa panadería. Adrien Agreste, esta es Marinette Dupain. Marinette, este es…

–Ya nos conocemos.

La voz de Adrien la golpeó como un mazo, aunque con solo oír pronunciar el nombre de su exmarido ya se le había encogido el estómago. Al mismo tiempo, Adrien se había levantado y se había girado a mirarla, haciendo que se le acelerase el corazón.

–Hola, Marinette –murmuró.

Y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones, adoptando una postura negligente. Parecía cómodo e incluso divertido, mientras que ella no podía sentirse peor.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que Brian no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Adrien era su exmarido?

Se maldijo por no haber hecho más preguntas y por no haber insistido en que le diesen más detalles acerca de aquella reunión. Lo cierto era que no le había importado quién iba a ser el inversor, solo le había importado que fuese rico y quisiese ayudarla con su negocio.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que estaba desesperada y necesitaba una rápida inyección de efectivo si quería mantener abierta La Cabaña de Azúcar, pero no tan desesperada como para aceptar la caridad del hombre que le había roto el corazón y le había dado la espalda cuando más lo había necesitado.

No se molestó en contestar a Adrien, miró directamente a Brian.

–Lo siento, pero esto no va a funcionar –le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a salir del edificio.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó que la llamaban:

–¡Marinette! ¡Marinette, espera!

Pero ella solo quería alejarse lo antes posible de Adrien, de sus ojos brillantes y de la arrogante inclinación de su barbilla. Le daba igual que la estuviese llamando y que estuviese corriendo tras de ella.

–¡Marinette!

Giró la esquina que daba casi a La Cabaña de Azúcar y notó cómo le temblaban las piernas. Tenía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Se había enfadado tanto, había deseado tanto alejarse de su exmarido, escapar y refugiarse en la panadería, que se le había olvidado que allí estaba Louis. Y si había algo que tenía que proteger todavía más que su salud mental, era a su hijo.

De repente, no pudo seguir andando y se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta de la panadería. Adrien giró la esquina en ese momento y se detuvo también al verla allí parada como un maniquí.

Respiraba con dificultad y eso alegró a Marinette. Adrien siempre estaba tranquilo, frío y controlado.

–Por fin –murmuró él. –¿Por qué has salido corriendo? Que estemos divorciados no significa que no podamos sentarnos y mantener una conversación civilizada.

–No tengo nada que decirte –replicó ella.

Recordó lo importante que era mantenerlo alejado de su hijo.

–¿Y tu negocio? –le preguntó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de alisarse y abrocharse la chaqueta del traje. –Te vendría bien el capital y yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer una buena inversión.

–No quiero tu dinero.

Él inclinó la cabeza, reconociendo la sinceridad de sus palabras.

–Pero, ¿lo necesitas?

Hizo la pregunta en voz baja, sin rastro de condescendencia, solo parecía querer ayudarla.

Y Marinette necesitaba ayuda, claro que sí, pero no de su frío e insensible marido.

Contuvo las ganas de aceptar el dinero. Se recordó que le estaba yendo bien sola. No necesitaba que ningún hombre la rescatase.

–La panadería va bastante bien, gracias –le respondió. –Y aunque no fuese así, no necesitaría nada de ti.

Adrien abrió la boca, posiblemente para contestarle e intentar convencerla, y entonces fue cuando Brian Blake dobló la esquina. Se paró en seco al verlos y se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad, mirándolos a los dos. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

–Señor Agreste… Marinette…

Respiró hondo antes de continuar.

–La reunión no ha salido como había planeado –se disculpó. –¿Por qué no volvemos a mi despacho? Vamos a sentarnos, a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Marinette se sintió culpable. Brian era un buen tipo. No se merecía estar en aquella situación tan incómoda.

–Lo siento, Brian –le dijo. –Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero esto no va a funcionar.

Brian la miró como si fuese a contradecirla, pero luego asintió y dijo en tono resignado:

–Lo comprendo.

–Lo cierto es que yo sigo interesado en saber más acerca de la panadería –intervino Adrien.

Brian abrió mucho los ojos, aliviado, pero Marinette se puso tensa al instante.

–Podría ser una buena inversión, Mari –añadió Adrien, llamándola como la llamaba cuando estuvieron casados, y desequilibrándola. –He conducido tres horas para llegar aquí y no me gustaría tener que irme con las manos vacías. Al menos, enséñame la panadería.

«Oh, no», pensó ella.

No podía dejarlo entrar, era todavía más peligroso que tenerlo en el pueblo.

Abrió la boca para decírselo, se cruzó de brazos para darle a entender que no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar de idea, pero Brian le puso la mano en el hombro y le hizo un gesto para que fuese con él un poco más allá y que Adrien no los oyese.

–Señorita Dupain. Marinette –le dijo. –Piénsalo, por favor. Sé que el señor Agreste es tu exmarido, aunque cuando organicé la reunión de hoy no tenía ni idea. Jamás le habría pedido que viniera si lo hubiese sabido, pero quiere invertir en La Cabaña de Azúcar, quiere ser tu asesor financiero. Y tengo que recomendarte que consideres seriamente su oferta. Ahora te va bien. La panadería está funcionando sola, pero no podrás avanzar ni expandir el negocio sin capital externo, y si tuvieses una temporada mala, hasta se podría hundir.

Marinette no quería escucharlo, no quería creer que Brian tenía razón, pero, en el fondo, sabía que era así.

Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Adrien no los podía oír y le susurró:

–No solo está en juego la panadería, Brian. Le dejaré que eche un vistazo. Hablad vosotros, pero sea cual sea el acuerdo al que lleguéis, no puedo prometerte que vaya a aceptarlo. Lo siento.

Brian no parecía demasiado contento, pero asintió.

Luego volvió a acercarse a Adrien y le informó de la decisión de Marinette antes de decirle que podían entrar en la panadería. Al acercarse, el aire olía deliciosamente, a pan y pasteles. Como siempre, a Marinette le rugió el estómago y se le hizo la boca agua, y le apeteció comerse un bollito de canela o un plato de galletas de chocolate. Ese debía de ser el motivo por el que todavía no había recuperado su peso desde que había tenido al bebé.

En la puerta, Marinette se detuvo de repente y se giró hacia ellos.

–Esperad aquí –les pidió. –Tengo que contarle a tía Marie que estás aquí y el motivo. Nunca le caíste demasiado bien –añadió, mirando a Adrien, –así que no te sorprendas si se niega a salir a saludarte.

Él sonrió irónico.

–Esconderé los cuernos y el rabo si me cruzo con ella.

Marinette no se molestó en contestarle. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta y entró en la panadería.

Saludó con una sonrisa a los clientes que estaban tomando café, chocolate y disfrutando de los pasteles, y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina.

Como siempre, Marie iba y venía de un lado a otro, sin parar. Tenía cuarenta años, pero la energía de una veinteañera. Se levantaba todos los días al amanecer y siempre se ponía a trabajar inmediatamente.

Marinette era una buena panadera, pero sabía que no estaba a la altura de su tía Marie, además de preparar pan y pasteles, ayudaba en la barra y cuidaba de Louis, así que Marinette no sabía qué habría hecho sin ella.

Marie oyó el chirrido de las puertas de la cocina y supo que había llegado.

–Has vuelto –le dijo, sin levantar la vista de las galletas que estaba preparando.

–Sí, pero tenemos un problema –le anunció Marinette.

Al oír aquello, Marie levantó la cabeza.

–¿No has conseguido el dinero? –le preguntó decepcionada.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Aún peor. El inversor de Brian es Adrien.

A Marie se le cayó el recipiente que tenía en la mano.

–Es una broma –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Marinette negó con la cabeza y fue hacia donde estaba su tía.

–Por desgracia, no lo es. Adrien está en la calle, esperando a que le enseñe la panadería, así que necesito que te subas a Louis al piso de arriba y te quedes allí con él hasta que te avise.

Le desató el delantal a su tía, que se lo quitó por la cabeza y después se llevó las manos a la cabeza para asegurarse de que iba bien peinada.

Marinette volvió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solo un momento a ver a su adorable hijo, que estaba en el moisés, intentando meterse los dedos de los pies en la boca. Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja nada más verla y empezó a hacer gorgoritos. Y Marinette sintió tanto amor por él que se quedó sin respiración.

Lo tomó en brazos y deseó tener tiempo para jugar con él un poco. Le encantaba la panadería, pero Louis era su mayor orgullo y alegría. Sus momentos favoritos del día eran los que pasaba a solas con él, dándole el pecho, bañándolo, haciéndolo reír.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y le susurró:

–Hasta luego, cariño.

Volvería con él en cuanto se deshiciese de Adrien y de Brian.

Luego se giró hacia su tía, que estaba detrás de ella, y le dio al bebé.

–Date prisa –le dijo. –E intenta que esté callado. Si se pone a llorar, enciende la televisión o la radio. Me desharé de ellos en cuanto pueda.

–De acuerdo, pero vigila los hornos. Las galletas en espiral estarán listas en cinco minutos. Y los pasteles de nueces y la tarta de limón tardarán un poco más. He puesto las alarmas.

Marinette asintió y, mientras su tía subía con Louis al piso de arriba, ella empujó el moisés para meterlo en el almacén que tenían en la parte trasera y lo tapó con un mantel azul y amarillo.

Luego salió del almacén y miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que no quedaba nada que delatase la presencia de Louis.

Había un sonajero, pero diría que lo había olvidado un cliente. Y, con respecto a los pañales, podría explicar que los tenía allí porque a veces cuidaba al bebé de una amiga. Sí, sonaba creíble.

Utilizó un paño húmedo para limpiar la encimera en la que había estado trabajando su tía y sacó las galletas en espiral del horno, para que no se quemasen. El resto lo dejó como lo había encontrado. Luego volvió a empujar las puertas dobles de la cocina y… se dio de bruces con Adrien.

Adrien abrió los brazos para sujetar a Marinette, que había salido veloz por las puertas de la cocina y había ido a aterrizar a su pecho. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero lo pilló desprevenido. Cuando la tuvo agarrada, con su cuerpo pegado al de él, no quiso dejarla marchar.

Estaba más rellenita de lo que él recordaba, pero seguía oliendo a fresas y a nata, así que debía de seguir utilizando su champú favorito. Y a pesar de haberse cortado el pelo a la altura de los hombros, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello de color negro azulado tan suave como la seda.

Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para tocárselos, con los ojos clavados en los de ella, azules como zafiros, pero se contuvo. La soltó e inmediatamente echó de menos su calor.

–Te he dicho que esperases fuera –comentó ella, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua. Y pasándose la mano por la ajustada camisa.

Adrien pensó que, tratándose de su exmujer, no debería fijarse en esas cosas. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, estaba divorciado, no muerto.

–Has tardado mucho. Además, es un establecimiento público. El cartel de la puerta dice que está abierto. Así que, si tanto te molesto, considérame un cliente.

Adrien se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de billetes pequeños.

–Quiero un café solo y algo dulce. Lo que tú elijas.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con desdén.

–Te he dicho que no quería tu dinero –le advirtió.

–Como quieras –respondió él, metiéndose el dinero otra vez en el bolsillo. –¿Por qué no me enseñas la panadería? Que me haga a la idea de lo que haces aquí, de cómo empezaste y cómo están tus cuentas.

Marinette resopló.

–¿Dónde está Brian? –le preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

–Le he dicho que vuelva a su despacho –respondió Adrien. –Dado que ya conoce tu negocio, no creo que necesite estar aquí. Pasaré a verlo, o lo llamaré, cuando hayamos terminado.

Marinette frunció el ceño otra vez y lo miró, aunque no a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él en tono de broma. –¿Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo, Mari?

Ella frunció el ceño todavía más.

–Claro que no –replicó, cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo que se le notase el pecho todavía más, –pero no te emociones, porque no vamos a estar solos. Nunca.

Y Adrien, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había olvidado del carácter que tenía su mujer, y lo había echado de menos.

Si por él fuese, estarían a solas muy pronto, pero no se molestó en decírselo, ya que no quería verla explotar delante de sus clientes.

–¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? –le preguntó Marinette con resignación.

–Por donde tú prefieras –respondió él.

No tardó mucho en enseñarle la parte delantera de la panadería, que era pequeña, pero le explicó a cuántos clientes servían allí y cuántos se llevaban cosas para consumirlas fuera de la panadería. Y cuando él le preguntó qué había en cada vitrina, Marinette le describió cada uno de los productos que trabajaban.

A pesar de estar incómoda con él allí, Adrien nunca la había visto hablar de algo con tanta pasión. Durante su matrimonio, había sido apasionada con él, en lo que respectaba a la intimidad, pero fuera del dormitorio, había estado mucho más contenida. Se había dedicado a pasar tiempo en el club de campo con su madre, o trabajando en alguna obra social, también con la madre de Adrien.

Se habían conocido en la universidad y Adrien tenía que admitir que él había sido el motivo por el que Marinette no se había graduado. Había tenido demasiada prisa por casarse con ella, por que fuese suya en cuerpo y alma.

Adrien siempre había esperado que volviese a estudiar algún día, y la habría apoyado, pero Marinette se había conformado con ser su mujer, estar guapa y ayudar a recaudar fondos para causas importantes.

En esos momentos, Adrien se preguntó si era eso lo que ella había querido, y dedicarse a ser diseñadora o si había tenido otras aspiraciones.

Porque nunca la había oído hablar con tanto entusiasmo de las obras benéficas.

También se preguntó si conocía de verdad a su ex mujer, porque nunca había sabido que fuese tan buena cocinera. No obstante, después de haber probado un par de sus creaciones, decidió que aquel negocio podía tener éxito, que incluso podría llegar a ser una mina de oro.

Terminó el último trozo de magdalena de plátano que Marinette le había dado a probar y se chupó los dedos.

–Delicioso –admitió. – ¿Por qué nunca preparabas cosas así cuando estábamos casados?

–Porque a tus padres no les habría gustado verme en la cocina –replicó ella en tono tenso. –Tal vez la casa pertenezca a la familia Agreste, pero tu madre la dirige como si fuese una dictadura.

Adrien pensó que tenía razón. Emilie Agreste era una mujer rígida, que había crecido entre lujos y estaba acostumbrada a tener servicio. Era cierto que no le hubiese gustado que su nuera hiciese algo tan mundano como cocinar, por mucho talento que tuviese.

–Pues tenías que haberlo hecho de todos modos –le dijo Adrien.

Por un minuto, Marinette guardó silencio y apretó los labios. Luego murmuró:

–Tal vez.

Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del mostrador.

Empujó unas puertas dobles amarillas y entró en la cocina, donde hacía más calor y olía todavía mejor.

Le explicó a Adrien para qué servía cada cosa y cómo se dividían el trabajo entre su tía y ella. Se puso un guante de cocina en una mano y empezó a sacar galletas y pasteles y a dejarlos encima de una isla que había en el centro de la habitación.

–Muchas son recetas de tía Marie –le confesó. –Siempre le encantó la cocina, pero nunca había pensado dedicarse a ello. Yo no podía creer que no utilizase su talento para ganarse la vida, porque todo lo que hace está sumamente delicioso. A mí también se me da bien la cocina, he debido de heredarlo de ella –añadió, sonriendo de medio lado. –Así que, después de pensarlo, decidimos intentarlo juntas.

Adrien apoyó las manos en la isla y observó cómo trabajaba Marinette, con movimientos graciosos y suaves, pero rápidos al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese hecho aquello cientos de veces antes, y pudiese repetirlo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Él no quería cerrarlos, estaba disfrutando mucho, y volvía a estar sorprendido de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

El divorcio había sido muy rápido. Marinette le había anunciado de repente que no podía seguir viviendo así y que quería divorciarse. Y, en un par de meses, todo había terminado.

Adrien pensó que tenía que haber luchado más por su matrimonio. Al menos, tenía que haberle preguntado a Marinette por qué quería dejarlo, qué era lo que necesitaba que él no le estaba dando.

Pero por entonces había estado muy ocupado con la empresa y con las exigencias de su familia, y había dejado que su orgullo decidiese que no quería estar casado con una mujer que no deseaba estar casada con él. Además, una parte de él había pensado que Marinette estaba exagerando, que lo estaba amenazando con el divorcio porque no le había prestado toda la atención que hubiese debido.

Pero para cuando él había querido darse cuenta, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

–Blake me ha enseñado parte de las cuentas –le dijo. –Parece que os va bastante bien.

Ella asintió, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

–Nos va bien, pero podría ir mejor. Tenemos muchos gastos y algunos meses solo nos da para pagar el alquiler del local, pero estamos aguantando.

–Entonces, ¿por qué buscas un inversor?

Ella terminó lo que estaba haciendo y dejó la espátula y el guante de cocina y lo miró.

–Porque tengo una idea para ampliar –le dijo muy despacio, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. –Es una buena idea. Y creo que nos irá bien, pero tendremos que hacer obras y vamos a necesitar más dinero del que disponemos.

–¿Y cuál es la idea?

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

–Pedidos por correo. Con envíos una vez al mes para los socios y un catálogo con nuestros productos.

A Adrien le pareció buena idea, teniendo en cuenta la calidad de los productos, hasta a él le gustaría tener una de sus cajas de galletas en casa una vez al mes.

Pero no se lo dijo a Marinette. No iba a decírselo hasta que no decidiese si iba a invertir o no.

–Enséñame dónde haríais las obras –le pidió. –Supongo que tienen algún almacén, ¿o están pensando en alquilar algún local contiguo?

Ella asintió.

–El local de al lado.

Marinette comprobó lo que quedaba en el horno y salió de la cocina, con Adrien a sus espaldas. Pasaron por una estrecha escalera y apartada de la parte delantera de la tienda.

–¿Adónde lleva? –le preguntó él.

Y le pareció que Marinette abría mucho los ojos y se quedaba pálida.

–A ninguna parte –le respondió primero, y luego añadió–: a un pequeño apartamento. Lo utilizamos como almacén y para que tía Marie se eche la siesta durante el día. Se cansa mucho.

Adrien arqueó una ceja. O había envejecido mucho en los últimos meses, o no podía creer que su tía Marie necesitase echarse la siesta.

Siguió a Marinette hasta la calle y al local que había al lado, que estaba vacío. A través del escaparate, Adrien se dio cuenta de que era la mitad que el local de La Cabaña de Azúcar y que estaba completamente vacío, lo que significaba que tampoco habría que hacer grandes obras.

Mientas él continuaba observando el local por el escaparate, Marinette retrocedió y se quedó en medio de la acera.

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó.

Él se giró y vio cómo el sol de la tarde brillaba en su pelo. Sintió deseo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y notó cómo se ponía duro entre las piernas.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a hacerle falta mucho más que un divorcio para evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a ella como lo hacía. Tal vez algo como caer en coma.

Contuvo las ganas de dar un paso al frente y enterrar los dedos en su melena rizada, o de hacer algo igual de estúpido, como besarla hasta conseguir que le temblasen las rodillas y no pudiese controlarse, y le dijo:

–Creo que te ha ido muy bien sola.

Ella pareció sorprenderse con su comentario.

–Gracias.

–Necesitaré algo de tiempo para echarle un vistazo a los libros y hablar con Brian, pero si no te opones del todo a trabajar conmigo, es probable que esté interesado en invertir.

Si esperaba que Marinette se lanzase a sus brazos, presa de la alegría, iba a llevarse una buena decepción. La vio asentir en silencio.

Y Adrien se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para seguir allí.

–Bueno –murmuró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dándose la vuelta. –Supongo que ya está. Gracias por la visita, y por la degustación.

Se maldijo, se sentía como un adolescente en la primera cita.

–Seguiremos en contacto –añadió.

Marinette se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja e inclinó la cabeza.

–Preferiría que me llamase Brian, si no te importa.

Claro que le importaba, pero apretó la mandíbula para no confesarlo. No obstante, entendía que Marinette no quisiera hablar con él. Sospechaba que, por mucho dinero que ofreciese invertir en su empresa, era posible que Marinette lo rechazase por principio.

Marinette se quedó en la acera, delante de La Cabaña de Azúcar, viendo cómo Adrien se alejaba en dirección a las oficinas de Blake and Fetzer. No respiró hasta que no lo perdió de vista.

Entonces, en cuanto le cesó la presión del pecho y su corazón empezó a latir con normalidad, se giró y volvió a la panadería. Subió las escaleras que daban al apartamento que había en el primer piso. A medio camino, oyó la música favorita de su tía, de los años 40, y a Louis protestando.

Empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos y entró corriendo. Su tía estaba paseando de un lado a otro, intentando calmar al niño.

–Pobrecito –dijo Marinette, tomando a su hijo en brazos.

–Gracias a Dios que estás aquí –comentó Marie aliviada. –Iba a darle un biberón, pero he esperado un poco porque sé que prefieres darle tú el pecho.

–Es cierto –le respondió Marinette, acunando a Louis mientras iba a sentarse desabrochándose la blusa. –Muchas gracias.

–¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Se ha marchado ya Adrien? –le preguntó su tía.

–Sí, se ha marchado –murmuró ella.

Y se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan contenta como debiera. Había pensado que Adrien había salido de su vida para siempre, pero volver a verlo no había sido tan desagradable como había imaginado.

Le había bastado con ver sus ojos verdes para que le temblase todo el cuerpo.

Y enseñarle la panadería no había sido tan horrible. De hecho, si no hubiese sido por el secreto que escondía en el primer piso, tal vez hasta le hubiese invitado a una taza de café.

Lo que, en realidad, no era buena idea, así que tanto mejor que se hubiese marchado.

Tenía a Louis pegado contra el pecho, tranquilo después de haber empezado a comer, cuando Marinette oyó pasos en las escaleras. Teniendo en cuenta que las dos únicas personas que sabían de la existencia del apartamento ya estaban en él, sospechó que iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

No tuvo tiempo suficiente para levantarse y esconder al bebé, ni a gritarle a su tía que se pusiese en la puerta. De repente, vio a su exmarido, sorprendido y furioso, en la puerta.

Continuara.

 **(1) Locronan** **es una población y** **comuna francesa** **, situada en la región de** **Bretaña** **,** **departamento de** **Finisterre** **, en el** **distrito de Châteaulin** **y** **cantón de Châteaulin** **.**

… **.. OoO bueno ahora sí que se prendió lo bueno, mi madre siempre dice que si tú mismo te hiciste la cama, acuéstate en ella, solo espero que ellos sean unas personas maduras y equilibradas…. Si como no y me lo creí jajaja. Nos vemos por estos lares en dos días un beso**


	3. Chapter 3

  
Capítulo 2

Adrien no supo si sorprenderse o enfurecerse. Tal vez lo que sentía era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

En primer lugar, Marinette le había mentido. El espacio que había encima de la panadería no era un almacén, ni el lugar donde descansaba su tía, sino un apartamento en toda regla, con una mesa, sillas, un sofá, una televisión… una cuna en un rincón y una manta amarilla llena de juguetes en medio del suelo.

En segundo lugar, Marinette tenía un hijo. No estaba cuidando el de una amiga; ni lo había adoptado después de su separación. Aunque no lo hubiese estado amamantando cuando él había entrado, habría sabido que era suyo por el protector brillo de sus ojos y la expresión asustada de su rostro.

Y, para terminar, aquel niño era suyo. Estaba seguro. Podía sentirlo. Marinette no habría intentado ocultarle que era madre si no hubiese sido suyo.

Además, sabía sumar dos más dos. Marinette tenía que haberse quedado embarazada antes de su divorcio, o haberlo engañado con otro hombre. Y a pesar de las diferencias que los habían separado, la infidelidad nunca había sido una de ellas.

–¿Me quieres explicar qué está pasando aquí? –inquirió Adrien, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Lo hizo para evitar estrangular a alguien, en concreto, a ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio moverse una sombra y tía Marie apareció con una manta para tapar el pecho desnudo de Marinette y la cabeza del bebé.

–Estaré abajo –murmuró Marie a su sobrina antes de fulminar a Adrien con la mirada. –Grita si me necesitas.

Adrien no supo qué era lo que disgustaba tanto a tía Marie, cuando allí la única víctima era él. A él le habían ocultado que era padre. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría el bebé, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban divorciados y el que duraba un embarazo, debía de tener entre cuatro y seis meses.

La tía Marie y Marinette eran las malas de aquella película. Le habían mentido. Le habían ocultado aquello durante todo un año.

Adrien miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que se habían quedado solos y dio otro amenazador paso al frente.

–¿Y bien?

Marinette no respondió inmediatamente, se tomó el tiempo de colocar la manta para que le tapase el pecho, pero no el rostro del bebé. Luego suspiró y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Adrien apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza.

–Estaría bien que me dieses una explicación.

–Por entonces no lo sabía, pero me quedé embarazada antes de que firmásemos el divorcio. Nuestra relación no era precisamente cordial, así que no supe cómo decírtelo y, si te soy sincera, no pensé que te importase.

Aquello enfureció a Adrien.

–¿No pensaste que me importaría mi hijo? –rugió. –¿Que iba a ser padre?

¿Qué clase de hombre creía que era? ¿Y si tan malo pensaba que era, por qué se había casado con él?

–¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? –le preguntó Marinette en voz baja.

Adrien rio con amargura.

–Buen intento, Marinette, pero te conozco demasiado bien. No habrías roto los votos del matrimonio por tener una sórdida aventura. Y si hubieses conocido a alguien que te interesase de verdad mientras estábamos casados…

Adrien se quedó callado de repente.

–¿Es por eso por lo que me pediste el divorcio? –le preguntó. –¿Por qué habías conocido a otro?

Sabía que Marinette jamás le habría sido físicamente infiel, pero, emocionalmente, era otro tema.

Adrien había trabajado y viajado mucho durante su matrimonio y Marinette se había quejado de que se sentía sola y de que la trataban como a una extraña en su propia casa, cosa que él podía entender, dado el carácter frío de su padre y madre y que nunca le había importado la mujer con la que él se había casado. ¿Acaso no se lo habían dejado claro desde que había llevado a Marinette a casa y le había anunciado su compromiso?

No obstante, en esos momentos sabía que, a pesar de haber oído las quejas de Marinette, no las había escuchado. Se había desentendido de su infelicidad y se había dejado consumir por el trabajo, diciéndose que era solo una fase, y que Marinette la superaría. Hasta recordaba haberle sugerido que se buscase algún pasatiempo con el que distraerse.

No era de extrañar que lo hubiese dejado, después de que el hombre que se suponía que debía amarla y mimarla más que nadie en el mundo, la hubiese tratado así. Adrien fue consciente de que lo había hecho muy mal.

Y eso significaba que, si Marinette había conocido a otro, no podía culparla, ya que solo había intentado ser más feliz de lo que lo era con él.

La idea de que otro hombre la hubiese acariciado hizo que a Adrien se le nublase la vista, pero seguía sin poder culparla.

–¿Es eso? –volvió a preguntar.

De repente, necesitaba saberlo, aunque ya diese igual.

–No –respondió Marinette en voz baja. –No hubo nadie más, al menos, en mi caso.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué significa eso? ¿Piensas que yo te fui infiel?

–No lo sé, Adrien. Dímelo tú. Eso explicaría que pasases tanto tiempo supuestamente trabajando.

–Acababa de asumir el mando de la empresa, Marinette. Había muchas cosas que requerían mi atención después de ictus de mi padre.

–Y, al parecer, yo no era una de ellas –murmuró Marinette en tono amargo.

Adrien se apretó los ojos, se le estaba empezando a formar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No era la primera vez que la veía tan frustrada y descontenta.

–¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con eso? –inquirió.

–No –respondió ella enseguida. –Es lo bueno de estar divorciados, que no tenemos que hacerlo.

–¿Por eso me ocultaste que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué no te presté la suficiente atención?

Marinette frunció el ceño. El bebé seguía mamando de su pecho, a juzgar por los sonidos, porque Adrien no podía verle la boca.

–No seas tan obtuso –replicó ella. –No te ocultaría algo así solo porque estuviese enfadada contigo. No sé si recuerdas que no nos separamos precisamente de manera amistosa, y que fuiste tú quien se negó a hablar conmigo.

–Pues tenías que haber insistido.

Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos azules.

–Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti.

Adrien suspiró. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada discutiendo con Marinette.

Así que intentó calmarse y ser diplomático.

–Supongo que en eso podemos estar o no de acuerdo, pero, en cualquier caso, creo que me merezco algunas respuestas, ¿no?

La vio darle vueltas al tema, preguntarse por dónde empezar y qué contarle.

–De acuerdo –dijo por fin, aunque no parecía contenta con la idea.

Mientras él sopesaba sus opciones, la vio cambiar al niño de postura y abrocharse la blusa.

El bebé estaba profundamente dormido. Y Adrien supo de repente qué era lo primero que necesitaba saber.

–¿Es niño o niña? –preguntó, con un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

–Niño. Se llama Louis.

Louis.

Su hijo.

A Adrien le costó respirar y se alegró ver que Marinette se levantaba del sofá y se giraba para dejar la manta en el respaldo de este, porque así no pudo ver cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

«Soy padre», pensó, mientras intentaba tomar aire y recuperar el equilibrio.

Habían hablado de tener hijos nada más casarse. Él había esperado que ocurriese pronto, se había sentido preparado. No obstante, como el bebé no había llegado el primer año, ni el segundo, la idea había ido apagándose poco a poco en su mente.

Y no había pasado nada. Él se había sentido decepcionado, y probablemente Marinette también, pero habían seguido siendo felices juntos, optimistas acerca de su futuro. Adrien estaba seguro de que si no habían conseguido tener un hijo del modo divertido, tradicional, más adelante habrían hablado de adoptar, hacerse una fecundación in vitro o acoger un niño.

Al parecer, nada de eso había hecho falta. No, Marinette ya estaba embarazada antes de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

–¿Cuándo te enteraste? –le preguntó, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada.

Marinette tenía al bebé apoyado en el hombro y le daba golpecitos en la espalda mientras se balanceaba suavemente.

 _Un año atrás…_

 _Marinette Agreste, que pronto volvería a ser Marinette Dupain otra vez, estaba sentada a los pies de la cama del hotel, mirando el bastoncito de plástico que tenía en la mano. Parpadeó, notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, le daba un vuelco el estómago y se le nublaba la vista._

 _Aquello era tener tan mala suerte como que el avión que te llevara de luna de miel se cayese por el camino o que te atropellase un autobús después de que te hubiese tocado la lotería._

 _Qué ironía…_

 _Soltó una carcajada y por fin dejó escapar el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía unos minutos._

 _Estaba recién divorciada de un hombre que le había parecido el hombre de sus sueños, en un hotel del centro de Paris porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida después de que la hubiesen dejado tirada. Y, por si fuese poco, estaba embarazada._

 _Embarazada. De su exmarido, después de no haber conseguido tener un hijo con él en los tres años que habían estado casados, a pesar de haberlo intentado… o, al menos, de no haber intentado evitarlo._

 _¿Qué iba a hacer?_

 _Se puso de pie, fue con piernas temblorosas hasta el escritorio que había en la otra punta de la habitación y se dejó caer en la silla. Le tembló la mano al dejar el test de embarazo encima de la mesa para tomar el teléfono._

 _Respiró hondo y se dijo a sí misma que podía hacerlo. Se dijo que era lo que debía hacer, reaccionase como reaccionase él._

 _No era un intento de volver a estar juntos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo, ni aunque fuese a tener un bebé, pero él se merecía saber que iba a ser padre._

 _Marcó el número de teléfono sabiendo que sería su secretaria quien respondiese. Nathalie Sancouer nunca le había caído bien. Era una mujer rastrera y aduladora, que a ella la había tratado siempre como si fuese un fastidio, y no la mujer del director general de una empresa multimillonaria y de su jefe._

 _Nathalie respondió al primer tono con su voz chillona._

 _– Agreste Corporation, despacho del señor Adrien Agreste. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_

 _–Soy Marinette –le dijo ella sin más preámbulos, la conocía de sobra. –Necesito hablar con Adrien._

 _–Lo siento, señorita Dupain, el señor Agreste no está disponible._

 _A Marinette le chocó que la llamase por su apellido de soltera, y que utilizase la palabra señorita. Seguro que lo había hecho a propósito._

 _–Es importante –le contestó, sin molestarse en corregirla o discutir con élla._

 _–Lo siento –insistió Sancouer –pero el señor Agreste me ha pedido que le diga que no tiene nada de qué hablar con usted. Que tenga un buen día._

 _Y luego colgó, dejando a Marinette boquiabierta._

 _Sabía que Adrien estaba enfadado con ella. Su separación no había sido precisamente amistosa, pero jamás habría esperado que la tratase con tanta dureza._

 _En el pasado la había querido, ¿o no? Ella estaba segura de haberlo querido a él. Y aun así habían llegado a aquello, a ser como dos extraños, incapaces de hablarse de manera civilizada._

 _Pero eso respondía a la pregunta de qué iba a hacer. Iba a ser madre soltera, y sin el dinero y el apoyo de Adrien, que no habría aceptado aunque no hubiese firmado el acuerdo prenupcial. Así que iba a tener que cuidar de sí misma, y del bebé, sola._

–Más o menos un mes después de firmar el divorcio.

–Por eso te fuiste –dijo él en voz baja. –Pensé que te quedarías en Paris después de la ruptura. Luego me enteré de que te habías largado, pero no supe adónde.

Aunque en realidad tampoco había intentado averiguarlo, aunque sí que había mantenido los oídos abiertos, por si se enteraba de algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía que hacer algo. No había nada que me atase a Paris y pronto iba a tener un hijo al que mantener.

–Habrías podido acudir a mí –le dijo él, intentando contener la ira y la decepción. –Habría cuidado de ti y de mi hijo, y tú lo sabes.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo un segundo, pero con la mirada en blanco.

–No quería que tú te ocupases de nosotros. No por pena ni por responsabilidad. Estábamos divorciados. Ya nos habíamos dicho todo lo que nos teníamos que decir y cada uno había seguido su camino. No iba a ponernos a ambos en una situación en la que no queríamos estar solo porque me hubiese quedado embarazada en tan mal momento.

–Así que viniste aquí.

Marinette asintió.

–Mi tía Marie llevaba ya un par de años viviendo aquí. Se había mudado con su hermana cuando tía Clara había enfermado. Después de su muerte, Marie me dijo que la casa era demasiado grande para ella sola y que le vendría bien tener compañía. Cuando llegué, intentó solucionar, o al menos aliviar mis problemas dándome de comer. Y un día se me ocurrió la brillante idea de abrir una panadería juntas. Sus recetas son increíbles y a mí siempre se me había dado bien la cocina.

–Bien hecho –le dijo Adrien.

Con toda sinceridad. Le dolió no haber sabido nunca que Marinette tenía la habilidad de cocinar, y que había preferido mudarse con su tía antes de acudir a él al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Él tenía medios más que suficientes para mantenerla a ella y a su hijo. Aunque no se hubiesen reconciliado, le habría puesto un apartamento en algún lugar donde pudiese ir a verlos y pasar así el máximo tiempo posible con el niño.

Pero eso Marinette ya lo sabía, así que si había decidido Marcharse y mantenerse sola, había sido porque había querido. Jamás la había impresionado su dinero.

Nada más casarse, no había querido ir a vivir a la enorme mansión de su familia, y Adrien se preguntó en esos momentos qué habría ocurrido si le hubiese hecho caso.

Marinette dejó de dar golpecitos al bebé en la espalda y Adrien le preguntó:

–¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos?

Ella miró al niño, que dormía en sus brazos, con indecisión.

–Si no va a despertarse –añadió Adrien.

Marinette levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Lo que la hacía dudar no era el miedo a que el bebé se despertase, sino a que Adrien se acercase a su hijo, o a tener que compartirlo, ya que hasta entonces había sido solo suyo.

Luego suspiró.

–Por supuesto –le dijo, acercándose a darle el bebé.

El último niño al que Adrien había tenido en brazos había sido a Manon, que ya había cumplido tres años, pero por adorables que fuesen los hijos de su mejor amigo, por mucho que los quisiera, tenerlos en brazos no había sido comparable a tener a su propio hijo pegado al pecho.

Era tan pequeño, tan guapo, transmitía tanta paz dormido.

Intentó imaginárselo recién nacido, nada más salir del hospital… pero no pudo, porque no había estado allí para verlo.

Frunció el ceño y supo que no podría marcharse de Locronan sin su hijo, sin haber pasado más tiempo con él y sin enterarse de todos los detalles que se había perdido desde el nacimiento del niño.

–Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema –le dijo a Marinette. –He estado al margen de esto y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que voy a darte dos opciones.

Antes de que a Marinette le diese tiempo a interrumpirlo, continuó:

–O preparas la maleta y Louis y tú se vienen a Paris conmigo, o me das una excusa para que me quede yo aquí. En cualquier caso, voy a estar con mi hijo.

Continuara…

 **Hola a todos me alegro mucho de les haya gustado la historia, en este cap. se revelan los planes de Agreste, y conociendo a Marinette que es terca y muy voluntariosa no se lo hará fácil. Sé que dije que nos veríamos en 2 días pero al ser una adaptación tratare de actualizar diario, pronto aparecerá su familia y…. ya no les daré más spoilers, y ahora saludo a cada una que tuvo bien en dar su** **reviews:**

 **Merline-Ainsworth**

 **sonrais777**

 **Nadira Evans Albarn**

 **EizabethMalfoy**

 **A todas ustedes gracias muchas gracias por dejar su opinión acerca de la historia y especular sobre cómo termina jajaja (ya no voy a dar más Spoilers) y para mañana contestaré sus mensajes por individual. Nos vemos y feliz tarde.**


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también las historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Capítulo 3

Marinette deseó arrebatarle a Louis y salir corriendo. Encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse con su bebé hasta que Adrien perdiese el interés por él y se largarse por donde había llegado.

Pero conocía bien a su marido y sabía que no iba a marcharse y dejar a su hijo allí.

Así que supo que tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. De todos modos, había estado preparada para contarle a Adrien que estaba embarazada cuando lo había averiguado, y sus valores morales seguían siendo los mismos que entonces.

No obstante, eso no significaba que estuviese preparada para hacer las maletas e ir con él a Paris. Su vida estaba allí. Tenía a su familia, a sus amigos y un negocio.

La idea de que Adrien se quedase en Locronan hizo que se le acelerase el corazón, sintió pánico.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

–No puedo volver a Paris –espetó, fingiendo que no la desgarraba por dentro verlo con su hijo en brazos.

–Bien, en ese caso, me quedaré yo aquí.

Marinette notó cómo el pánico crecía en su interior.

–Pero no puedes quedarte para siempre –le dijo. –¿Y la empresa? ¿Y tu familia?

¿Y mi salud mental?

–No lo haré –le respondió él.

Luego le devolvió a Louis muy a su pesar, con cuidado para que no se despertase, y se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

–Pero si piensas que la empresa, o mi familia, son más importantes que mi hijo, es que estás loca. Puedo tomarme un par de semanas. Solo tengo que decirle a todo el mundo dónde estoy.

Y, dicho aquello, se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia las escaleras mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono.

Marinette se balanceó y miró a su hijo. Notó cómo las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

–Oh, hijo mío –susurró, dándole un beso en la frente. –Estamos metidos en un buen lío.

Para Marinette, la «mudanza» de Adrien a Locronan fue como cuando se habían conocido.

Ella había trabajado sirviendo mesas en una cafetería cerca de la universidad mientras estudiaba. A él le había pagado la carrera su padre y se había pasado todo el tiempo libre jugando al fútbol y asistiendo a fiestas en las residencias universitarias.

Una noche, Adrien había entrado en la cafetería con un grupo de amigos. Marinette se había fijado en él, y en todos, pero no le había dado más vueltas al tema. Era un grupo de clientes más, de los que entraban y salían de la cafetería sin ninguna preocupación, mientras ella se dejaba la piel trabajando para poder seguir estudiando.

Pero Adrien había vuelto. Unas veces con amigos, otras, solo.

Le había sonreído. Le había dejado generosas propinas y había charlado de cosas sin importancia con ella. Y Marinette no se había dado cuenta hasta mucho después que le había ido contando su vida por capítulos en cuestión de un par de semanas.

Por fin, le había pedido que saliese con él y ella ya estaba demasiado enamorada como para rechazarlo.

En esos momentos tenía las mismas sensaciones que entonces: sorpresa, confusión, emoción… Adrien era como una catástrofe natural: un tornado, un terremoto, un tsunami que ponía toda su vida patas arriba.

En una hora, había hablado con todo el mundo con quien tenía que hablar y había dejado claro que estaría en Locronan hasta nueva orden.

Hasta donde Marinette sabía, no le había contado a nadie el motivo. Lo había oído hablar con su hermano Félix y decirle que el negocio en el que había pensado invertir le había parecido prometedor y que tenía que quedarse para estudiar mejor la inversión.

Tal vez fuese lo más inteligente. Sin duda, si Gabriel y Emilie Agreste se enteraba de que su querido hijo tenía un bebé con su malvada exmujer, se volvería loca y se pondría inmediatamente a conspirar para conseguir que Adrien y Louis estuviesen con ella.

–Ya está.

Adrien empujó la puerta batiente de la cocina, donde tía Marie y ella estaban trabajando, se metió el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y luego se quitó la chaqueta del traje.

–Así tendré un par de semanas de libertad antes de que envíen a un equipo de rescate a buscarme.

Tía Marie estaba embadurnada de harina hasta los codos, pero el brillo de sus ojos y la fuerza con la que trabajaba la masa que tenía entre las manos bastaron para dejar claro lo que pensaba que Adrien fuese a quedarse allí.

No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero tal y como Marinette le había dicho mientras Adrien hacía las llamadas, no tenían elección. O Adrien se quedaba allí unos días, o intentaría llevárselos a Louis y a ella de vuelta a Paris.

Había una tercera posibilidad: que Adrien se largase solo a Paris, pero sabía que si la planteaba solo conseguiría iniciar una discusión. Si se negaba a permitir que Adrien pasase tiempo con su hijo, fuese donde fuese, lo único que conseguiría sería enfadarlo y provocar que utilizase su poder y el dinero de su familia.

¿Y qué significaba eso? Una dura batalla por la custodia del niño.

Ella era una buena madre y sabía que Adrien no podría quitarle a su hijo esgrimiendo lo contrario, pero tampoco quería engañarse, sabía lo influyente que era la familia Agreste. Y su suegra Emilie era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Así que tenía que intentar evitar un enfrentamiento por la custodia y hacer lo posible porque Adrien estuviese contento y Louis, con ella.

Aunque eso significase permitir que su ex volviese a entrar en su vida, en su negocio y, posiblemente, hasta en su casa.

Se limpió las manos con un paño y le preguntó:

–¿Y tus cosas? ¿No necesitas ir a casa por ellas?

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

–Me van a mandar algo de ropa. Y seguro que todo lo demás puedo comprarlo aquí.

Colgó la chaqueta en una percha al lado de la puerta, donde tía Marie y ella dejaban los delantales cuando no los estaban utilizando, luego fue hasta el moisés que había vuelto a sacar de la despensa. Louis dormía dentro.

–Lo único que queda por decidir –comentó Adrien, mirando a su hijo y alargando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un dedo, –es dónde voy a alojarme.

Marinette abrió la boca, a pesar de no saber lo que iba a decir, pero Marie la interrumpió.

–Es evidente que no vas a quedarte en mi casa –anunció directamente.

La clara antipatía de su tía hacia Adrien hizo que Marinette se sintiese culpable y que desease disculparse, pero en el fondo agradeció que Marie hubiese dicho lo que ella no era capaz de expresar.

–Gracias por la invitación –respondió Adrien divertido, haciendo una mueca, –pero no podría abusar de su amabilidad.

Era típico de él, tomarse aquella grosería de Marie con tanta calma. Aquellas eran cosas que nunca lo habían perturbado, sobre todo, porque Adrien sabía quién era, de dónde venía y qué podía hacer.

Además, tía Marie siempre lo había odiado. Y eso, en parte, era culpa de Marinette, que se había presentado en casa de su tía dolida, enfadada, rota y embarazada de su exmarido.

Después de haberle contado la historia de su complicado matrimonio, el posterior divorcio, el inesperado embarazado y la necesidad de encontrar un lugar donde vivir, en la que Adrien había desempañado el papel de malo de la película, la opinión que su tía tenía de él había caído en picado. Desde entonces, el único objetivo de tía Marie había sido no volver a ver sufrir a su sobrina.

Marinette todavía estaba intentando disculparse cuando Adrien dijo:

–Había pensado que me recomendaseis algún hotel agradable.

Marinette y Marie se miraron.

–Supongo que va a tener que ser el hostal El Puerto –le dijo Marie. –No es nada del otro mundo, pero la otra opción es el motel de Daisy, que está en la carretera.

–Hostal El Puerto –murmuró Adrien, frunciendo el ceño. –No sabía que hubiese una extensión de agua tan importante por aquí como para necesitar un puerto.

–No la hay –le contestó Marinette. –Es una de esas rarezas de los pueblos que nadie puede explicar. No hay ningún puerto cerca. Ni siquiera un arroyo ni un río que merezcan la pena ser mencionados, pero el hostal El Puerto es uno de los hoteles más antiguos de Locronan y está todo decorado con faros, gaviotas, redes de pescador, estrellas de mar…

Sacudió la cabeza y tuvo la esperanza de que Adrien no pensase mal ni del pueblo ni de sus habitantes. Aunque en algunos aspectos estaba un poco atrasado, en esos momentos era su hogar y sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

–En cualquier caso, es un sitio divertido –añadió, a modo de explicación.

Adrien no parecía muy convencido, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se apartó del moisés y empezó a quitarse los gemelos para remangarse la camisa.

–Mientras tenga una habitación y un baño, estará bien. De todos modos, pasaré casi todo el tiempo aquí contigo.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Sí?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

–Por supuesto. Aquí es donde está mi hijo. Además, si tu meta es ampliar la panadería y empezar con los pedidos por correo, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y mucho que hacer.

–Espera un momento –dijo ella, dejando caer la espátula que tenía en la mano en la encimera. –Yo no he accedido a que tengas nada que ver con La Cabaña de Azúcar.

Él le lanzo una encantadora y confiada sonrisa.

–Por eso tenemos tanto de lo que hablar. Ahora, ¿vas a acompañarme al hostal o prefieres indicarme cómo llegar y quedarte aquí con tu tía hablando de mí?

Marinette prefería quedarse y hablar de él, pero el problema era que Adrien lo sabía, así que no tenía elección. Tenía que acompañarlo.

Se desató el delantal y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

–Te llevaré –dijo. Luego se giró hacia su tía. –¿Podrás arreglártelas sola?

Era una pregunta retórica, porque había muchas ocasiones en las que Marinette dejaba a Marie a cargo de la panadería mientras ella iba a hacer algún recado o llevaba a Louis al pediatra. No obstante, su tía la miró tan mal que Marinette estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

–No tardaré –añadió.

Y luego fue hacia la puerta.

–Solo tengo que tomar el bolso –le dijo a Adrien.

Este la siguió fuera de la cocina y esperó delante de las escaleras mientras Marinette subía corriendo por el bolso y las gafas de sol.

–¿Y el bebé? –le preguntó él cuando hubo regresado.

–Estará bien.

–¿Estás segura de que tu tía puede ocuparse de él y de la panadería al mismo tiempo? –insistió mientras iban hacia la salida.

Marinette sonrió y saludó a varios clientes al pasar. Una vez fuera, se puso las gafas de sol antes de girarse a mirarlo.

–Que no te oiga la tía Marie preguntar algo así. Podría tirarte una bandeja de horno a la cabeza.

Él no rio. De hecho, no le hacía ninguna gracia. En su lugar, la miró muy preocupado.

–Relájate, Adrien. Tía Marie es muy competente. Se ocupa de la panadería sola con frecuencia.

–Pero…

–Y cuida de Louis al mismo tiempo. Ambas lo hacemos. La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin ella –admitió Marinette.

Ni lo que habría hecho sin ella después de quedarse sin trabajo, sin marido y embarazada.

–¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío? –preguntó después para intentar evitar que Adrien siguiese preocupándose por Louis.

–En el mío –respondió él.

Marinette anduvo a su lado en dirección a Blake and Fetzer, donde había aparcado el Mercedes. Todavía iba vestida con la falda y la blusa que se había puesto para la desastrosa reunión de esa mañana. En ese momento deseó haberse cambiado y llevar puesto algo más cómodo. Sobre todo, deseó haber sustituido los tacones por unos zapatos planos.

Adrien, por su parte, parecía cómodo y seguro de sí mismo con el traje y los zapatos de vestir.

Cuando llegaron al coche, le sujetó la puerta para que Marinette se sentase en el asiento del copiloto, luego dio la vuelta y se subió detrás del volante. Metió la llave en el contacto y la miró.

–¿Te importaría hacerme un favor antes de que fuésemos al hostal? –le preguntó.

Ella se estremeció y se puso tensa. ¿Acaso no había hecho ya suficiente? ¿No estaba haciendo suficiente al permitir que se quedase allí cuando lo que deseaba era tomar a su hijo y salir corriendo?

Además, no pudo evitar recordar las numerosas veces en las que había estado a solas con él en un coche. Sus primeras citas, en las que habían empañado las ventanillas con su pasión. Y una vez casados, las caricias que habían compartido de camino a algún restaurante.

Estaba segura de que él también se acordaba, lo que hizo que se pusiese todavía más nerviosa.

–¿Cuál? –consiguió preguntarle, conteniendo la respiración para oír la respuesta.

–Enséñame el pueblo. Dame una vuelta corta. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí, pero no puedo permitir que me acompañes a todas partes.

Marinette parpadeó asombrada y exhaló. Como se le había quedado la boca seca, al principio solo pudo humedecerse los labios con la lengua y asentir.

–¿Hacia dónde voy? –le preguntó Adrien.

Ella tardó un momento en pensar por dónde empezar, y qué enseñarle, aunque Locronan era tan pequeño que decidió enseñárselo todo.

–Hacia la izquierda –le dijo. –Recorreremos Main Street, luego te enseñaré las afueras. Llegaremos al hostal El Puerto sin tener que desviarnos mucho.

Adrien reconoció casi todos los negocios solo: la cafetería, la farmacia, la floristería, la oficina postal. Un poco alejados del centro había dos restaurantes de comida rápida, gasolineras y una lavandería. Entre ellos, varias casas, granjas y parcelas con árboles.

Marinette le contó un poco de lo que sabía sobre los vecinos.

Le habló, por ejemplo, de Polly, dueña del Ramillete de Polly, que todas las mañanas repartía de manera gratuita una flor para cada negocio de Main Street. A Marinette le había dado un jarrón que estaba en el centro del mostrador, al lado de la caja registradora, y a pesar de que nunca sabía qué flor le llevaría Polly ese día, tenía que admitir que siempre daba un toque de color a las tiendas.

O de Sharon, la farmacéutica, que la había aconsejado muy bien antes de que diese a luz y hasta le había recomendado al que ahora era el pediatra de Louis.

Marinette tenía una relación cercana con muchas personas en el pueblo. Cosa que nunca había tenido en Paris con Adrien. En la ciudad, al ir a la frutería, a la farmacia o a la tintorería, se había considerado afortunada con cruzar la mirada con la persona que había detrás del mostrador.

En Locronan era imposible hacer un recado con rapidez. Había que pararse a saludar y a charlar con la gente.

–Y eso es más o menos todo –le dijo a Adrien veinte minutos después, señalando hacia el hostal en el que iba a alojarse. –No hay mucho más que ver.

Él sonrió.

–Creo que se te ha olvidado algo.

Ella frunció el ceño. No le había enseñado la estación de bomberos ni la planta de tratamiento de aguas, que estaban a varios kilómetros del pueblo, porque no había pensado que fuesen a interesarle.

–No me has enseñado dónde vives tú –añadió Adrien en voz baja.

–¿De verdad necesitas saberlo? –preguntó ella, sintiendo calor de repente.

–Por supuesto. Necesito saberlo para poder ir a recogerte para invitarte a cenar.

Marinette condujo a la casa donde vivía con tía Marie. Era una casa pequeña de dos pisos. No era mucho en comparación con la finca en la que él había crecido, con sirvientes, pista de tenis y un camino bordeado de árboles de casi un kilómetro antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

Marie le había dejado la habitación de invitados y la había ayudado a transformar la habitación de la plancha en una habitación para Louis. Habían utilizado su cocina para hacer pruebas con las recetas de su familia hasta que se habían sentido con fuerza para abrir la panadería.

A cambio, Marinette la había ayudado al mantenimiento general de la casa, había plantado flores en los maceteros del porche y en el camino, y había enseñado a Marie a utilizar el ordenador para comunicarse con sus amigas de la escuela, con las que jamás había pensado que volvería a estar en contacto.

Aunque Marinette pensaba que nunca podría recompensar a su tía por todo lo que había hecho por ella cuando más lo había necesitado, Marie insistía en que disfrutaba de su compañía y se alegraba de volver a tener tanta juventud y actividad en su casa.

Respiró hondo y se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño por última vez, aunque no sabía por qué se molestaba. Era cierto que hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún motivo para arreglarse, sobre todo, dos veces en un mismo día.

No pretendía impresionar a Adrien esa noche. No, solo quería apaciguarlo.

Después de haberlo conducido hasta el hostal y haber permitido que la dejase después en La Cabaña de Azúcar, Marinette había terminado su jornada en la panadería, había cerrado y se había ido a casa con Louis y con su tía. Mientras que Marie se había preparado la cena y había entretenido a Louis, Marinette había corrido al piso de arriba a cambiarse de ropa y a retocarse el maquillaje.

Le dijo a su reflejo que no se estaba arreglando para Adrien. No. Solo estaba aprovechando la invitación a cenar para parecer una mujer, para variar, en vez de una madre trabajadora.

Ese era el único motivo por el que se había puesto su vestido favorito, rojo y de tirantes, y los pendientes de imitación de rubíes. Iba demasiado arreglada hasta para el mejor restaurante de Locronan, pero le daba igual. Tal vez no tuviese otra oportunidad de volver a ponerse aquel vestido… o de recordarle a Adrien lo que se había perdido al dejarla marchar.

Oyó el timbre antes de sentirse preparada para ello y se le aceleró el corazón. Se repasó el pintalabios y se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que iba a necesitar en el pequeño bolso de mano rojo que había encontrado en el fondo del armario.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó voces y supo que tía Marie había abierto la puerta. Y no sabía si se lo agradecía o si eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa, todo dependía de la actitud de su tía.

Al llegar abajo vio a Marie delante de la puerta, con una mano apoyada en el pomo. En la otra no llevaba ni pistola ni una sartén, lo que era una buena señal.

Adrien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, todavía en el porche. Iba vestido con el mismo traje de un rato antes. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y estaba sonriendo a tía Marie con todo el encanto de un vendedor de coches. Al verla, Adrien le dedicó a ella la misma sonrisa.

–Hola –la saludó. –Estás estupenda.

Marinette resistió el impulso de pasar la mano por la parte delantera del vestido, o de comprobar que no se le había deshecho el moño.

–Gracias.

–Le estaba diciendo a tu tía que tiene una casa preciosa. Al menos, por fuera –añadió, guiñando un ojo.

Era evidente que Marie no lo había invitado a entrar.

–¿Quieres pasar? –le preguntó Marinette, haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de su tía.

–Sí, gracias –respondió Adrien, pasando a la entrada.

Miró a su alrededor y Marinette se preguntó si estaría comparando aquello con su lujosa residencia y si pensaría que era un lugar inadecuado para que creciese su hijo, pero al mirarlo solo vio curiosidad en sus ojos.

–¿Dónde está Louis? –preguntó.

–En la cocina –respondió Marie, cerrando la puerta principal y echando a andar en esa dirección. –Estaba dándole la cena.

Adrien miró a Marinette antes de seguir a Marie hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

–Pensaba que todavía le dabas el pecho.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Sí, pero también toma zumos, cereales y otras comidas para bebés.

–Vale –murmuró él al llegar a la cocina. –Aunque cuanto más pecho tome, mejor. Aumenta su inmunidad, le hace sentirse más seguro y ayuda a crear un vínculo entre la madre y el niño.

–¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? –le preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

Louis estaba sentado en una hamaca de Winnie de Pooh, con el rostro y el babero cubiertos de papilla de guisantes y zanahoria, dando patadas y golpes con las manos.

Adrien no esperó a que lo invitasen para sentarse en la silla que había enfrente de la de la tía Marie y alargó la mano para acariciar la cabeza de Louis. El niño rio y Adrien sonrió.

–Muy al contrario de lo que piensa la gente –murmuró, sin molestarse en mirarla, –no me convertí en el director general de Agreste Corporation solo por nepotismo. Da la casualidad de que tengo bastantes recursos.

–Deja que lo adivine… has sacado el ordenador y has hecho una búsqueda en Internet.

–No te lo voy a decir –respondió él en tono de broma.

Luego se giró hacia la tía Marie y, señalando el puré, le preguntó:

–¿Puedo?

Ella lo miró como diciéndole que no lo creía capaz, pero contestó:

–Por favor.

Adrien tomó la minúscula cuchara de plástico con un dibujo animado en el mango y empezó a dar de comer a Louis poco a poco, despacio.

Marinette lo observó… y deseó. Deseó no haber accedido a cenar con él esa noche. Deseó no haberlo invitado a entrar y que él no hubiese querido ver a Louis antes de marcharse. Deseó que aquella escena no le pareciese tan hogareña, tan agridulce, que no le hiciese pensar en lo que podía haber sido.

Adrien estaba demasiado cómodo dando de comer a su hijo, aunque fuese vestido con traje de chaqueta. Y se le estaba dando demasiado bien, cosa que Marinette no habría esperado de un hombre que casi no había interactuado con niños.

Cuando Louis se negó a comer más, Adrien dejó la cuchara y se frotó las manos.

–Me gustaría tomarlo en brazos un momento –dijo, mirando a su hijo y luego su traje, –pero…

–No, no es buena idea –dijo Marinette, tomando un paño húmedo para limpiarle la boca y la barbilla a su hijo. –Tía Marie irá a cambiarlo y a asearlo y tal vez puedas tenerlo un rato a la vuelta, si todavía está despierto.

A Adrien no pareció gustarle mucho la idea, pero dado que la alternativa era estropear un traje muy caro, no dijo nada.

–¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó ella al ver que se ponía en pie.

Adrien asintió a regañadientes y la siguió hacia la puerta. Tenía el coche aparcado delante de la casa y la ayudó a entrar.

–¿Qué haces cuando se mancha tanto? –le preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

Ella se giró a mirarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Cómo haces para no tomar en brazos a tu hijo?

Aquello sorprendió a Marinette. No las palabras, sino el tono, que parecía de culpabilidad. ¿Era posible que Adrien se sintiese culpable?

–Adrien –le dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando no sonreír. –Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Sé que descubrir la existencia de Louis ha sido una sorpresa, pero no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Es un bebé. Siempre y cuando todas sus necesidades estén cubiertas, le da igual quién le dé de comer, quién lo tenga en brazos, quién le cambie el pañal.

Adrien frunció el ceño todavía más.

–Eso no es verdad. Los niños diferencian a sus padres de una niñera, diferencian a su padre de su madre.

–De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, que también hay muchas veces que yo no lo tomo en brazos para que no me manche. O, lo que es peor, para que no me regurgite encima.

Sin pensarlo, Marinette alargó la mano y le dio una palmadita en el muslo.

–Si vas a estar unos días aquí para pasar tiempo con él, cómprate varios vaqueros y camisetas baratas, y ve haciéndote a la idea de que se te van a manchar con frecuencia. Pero no te preocupes por lo de esta noche, yo tampoco lo he tomado en brazos esta mañana antes de ir a la reunión. Por eso es una suerte tener a tía Marie. Yo no puedo hacerlo todo sola y ella me ayuda mucho.

Adrien le agarró la mano para que no la apartase.

–Debería ser yo quien estuviese ayudándote con Louis, no tu tía, pero no te preocupes, que vamos a hablar de eso en la cena, entre otras cosas.

Marinette disfrutó de la cena. Adrien la llevó al restaurante del hostal e intentó inflarla a vino y a buñuelos de cangrejo. Dado que todavía le daba el pecho a Louis, no podía tomar vino, pero los buñuelos de cangrejo estaban deliciosos.

No obstante, en cuanto la camarera llegó con los cafés y hubieron decidido el postre, Marinette supo que su tiempo de gracia se había terminado. Adrien agarró la taza de cerámica con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que ella se pusiese tensa.

–¿Cómo fue el embarazo? –le preguntó, yendo directo al grano, como de costumbre.

–Creo que fue bastante normal –le contestó. –Teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba embarazada y que no sabía qué era lo que debía esperar, pero no hubo complicaciones y las náuseas matutinas no fueron fuertes. A veces las náuseas se tienen también en otros momentos del día y eso hizo que abrir la panadería y trabajar doce horas al día fuese toda una aventura –añadió riendo. –Aunque no tan horrible como esperaba.

Después, Adrien quiso conocer todos los detalles del nacimiento de Louis. La fecha, la hora, cuánto había pesado, cuánto tiempo había durado el parto. Y Marinette pensó que, si ella hubiese estado en su lugar, también habría estado desesperada por saber y memorizar todos aquellos datos.

–Tenía que haber estado allí –comentó Adrien en voz baja, con la vista clavada en la mesa. Luego la miró. –Me merecía haber estado allí. Por todo.

A Marinette se le encogió el corazón y se preparó para el ataque, para que Adrien lanzase contra ella toda la ira y el resentimiento que debía de sentir… y era probable que se lo mereciese. No obstante, Adrien continuó hablando en el mismo tono.

–Por mucho que me moleste, no podemos dar marcha atrás, solo podemos seguir adelante. Así que este es el trato, Marinette.

La miró con sus ojos verdes como debía de mirar a sus rivales en los negocios y le dijo:

–Ahora que sé de la existencia de Louis, quiero formar parte de todo. Me quedaré aquí un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres a la idea. Hasta que yo me acostumbre a ser padre y él empiece a reconocerme como tal. Pero, después, voy a querer llevármelo a casa.

Al oír aquello, Marinette se quedó inmóvil y agarró con fuerza la taza de café.

–No es una amenaza –le advirtió Adrien enseguida. –No estoy diciendo que vaya a querer llevármelo a Paris para siempre. Sinceramente, todavía no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Solo me refería a llevarlo de visita, para poder presentárselo a mi familia, para que mis padres sepa que tiene otro nieto.

Marinette pensó que Emilie estaría encantada. Otro nieto, sobre todo, otro nieto varón que pudiese llevar el apellido Agreste, pero la madre del niño era otro tema. Y la madre de Adrien solo estaría contenta con Marinette fuera de juego.

–¿Y si yo no estoy de acuerdo? Con nada.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–Entonces, supongo que me vería obligado a amenazarte, pero ¿estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres? Creo que he sido bastante comprensivo con toda esta situación, aunque ambos sepamos que tengo motivos para estar furioso al respecto.

Adrien dio un sorbo a su café e inclinó la cabeza. Parecía estar mucho más tranquilo que ella.

–Si quieres que me ponga furioso y que te amenace, también puedo hacerlo, solo tienes que decírmelo, pero si prefieres que actuemos como dos adultos maduros, decididos a crear el mejor ambiente posible para su hijo, entonces te sugiero que accedas a mis planes.

–¿Acaso tengo elección? –protestó ella, entendiendo mejor que nunca lo que significaba estar entre la espada y la pared.

Adrien sonrió de manera chulesca y confiada.

–Pudiste elegir entre contarme o no que estabas embarazada, para empezar, y decidiste no hacerlo, así que no. Ahora la pelota está en mi campo.

Continuara…

Y bien ya mi querido Adrien puso sus cartas sobre la mesa y Marinette es muy mala jugadora jajaja, y Adrien actúa así porque esta enamoradísimo de su panadera seamos consientes y ella… bueno igual, actúan igual que la serie, ciegos y tontos. Mañana publicare otro cap y espero que este haya sido de su agrado, gracias por sus mensajes y respondiendo a:

 **Rebecasz** **: amiga te deje por fuera sorry pero todavía me estoy acostumbrando a esta plataforma, y no te pongas ansiosa relájate y disfruta jajaja.**

 **EizabethMalfoy** **: sip a mí también me cae muy mal Nathalie pero pronto sabrás el por qué lo hace, y con respecto a la tía en este cap te darás cuenta que es un pan como los que ella hace, y nuestro chatón ama a su cachorro** **.**

 **Merline-Ainsworth** **: siiii así es, el no va a dejar que los prejuicios de Mari se interpongan, y si llegaste hasta aquí Adrien ya está planeando como recuperarlos, pronto vendrá la familia no te angusties**

 **sonrais777** **: Adrien la ama, con respecto a tu comentario déjame decirte que si yo fuera Mari no sería nada malo, no señor jajaja**

 **Bien hasta aquí por el día de hoy, nos leemos mañana un beso a todas**

 **Amai**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura

Capítulo 4

Era evidente que la pelota estaba en el campo de Adrien, la pelota, y todo lo demás, así que, en esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era ser amable y esperar que él continuase siéndolo también.

Adrien la agarró del codo para salir del restaurante, guiándola por un pasillo enmoquetado de camino a la entrada.

–Sube a mi habitación –le susurró al oído.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, con incredulidad.

Él se echó a reír al ver su reacción.

–No es una proposición –le aseguró, –aunque no me opondría a algún coqueteo después de la cena.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, la hizo girar a la izquierda, en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

–Quiero enseñarte algo –continuó diciéndole mientras subían despacio.

–Eso sí que suena a proposición indecente –comentó ella.

Adrien sonrió y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave de su habitación. No era una tarjeta, sino una llave de las de verdad, con un enorme llavero de plástico con forma de faro.

–Me conoces bien, nunca necesité frases seductoras cuando nos conocimos, ni las necesito ahora.

Eso era cierto. Había sido demasiado encantador como para intentar ligar con ella del modo en que lo habían hecho el noventa por ciento de los chicos por entonces. Esa era una de las cosas que habían hecho que le resultase todavía más atractivo, que hubiese destacado entre los demás.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Adrien la abrió y se apartó para dejarla entrar. Marinette había estado antes en el hostal, pero no en las habitaciones, así que se quedó unos segundos mirando a su alrededor.

Adrien se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una mecedora antes de ir hacia el escritorio que había en la pared de enfrente.

Mientras abría su ordenador portátil y lo encendía, Marinette retrocedió y disfrutó de la vista. Sabía que era una bajeza, y que no tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que le había dicho a todo el mundo que se alegraba de haberse divorciado y que ya no estaba enamorada de él, que lo había superado por completo.

Pero que fuese su exmujer no significaba que no fuese una mujer de carne y hueso.

La cara camisa blanca se pegaba a sus anchos hombros. El pantalón, que debía de haberle costado más de lo que sacaba ella en una semana en la panadería, se ajustaba a sus caderas y, sobre todo, a su trasero. Un trasero redondeado, bonito, que no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde que se habían separado.

Marinette se llevó la mano al rostro, se tapó los ojos y se reprendió en silencio por ser tan débil. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba loca? ¿O tendría un virus? ¿O era que las hormonas del embarazo todavía estaban haciendo de las suyas?

Separó los dedos un poco, miró por la rendija y supo cuál era su problema.

Para empezar, que sabía lo que había debajo de aquella camisa y aquellos pantalones. Conocía muy bien la fuerza de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel. Sabía cómo se movía, cómo olía y cómo era tener su cuerpo apretado contra el de él.

Para continuar, sus hormonas debían de seguir locas. Y no solo las del embarazo, sino todas en general.

Eso no la sorprendía. Siempre había sido un pelele en manos de Adrien. Le bastaba una mirada provocadora para ponerse como un flan. Con que le rozase la mejilla con los nudillos o los labios con los suyos, perdía el control.

Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que no estaban juntos, el tiempo que hacía que Marinette era solo una incubadora humana y una mamá a tiempo completo, no era de extrañar que su mente le estuviese jugando aquella mala pasada.

Y no le cabía la menor duda de que, si Adrien se daba cuenta, aprovecharía su vulnerabilidad y su revuelo interior, así que lo más sensato sería no decir ni hacer nada que la delatase.

Por entre los dedos, Marinette lo vio desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa y aflojarse el cuello. Era una costumbre que tenía. Recordó habérselo visto hacer casi todas las noches al llegar del trabajo. Casi siempre pasaba un par de horas más trabajando en su despacho de casa, pero el primer paso para relajarse había sido siempre quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, desabrocharse la camisa y remangársela.

Marinette se quitó las manos de los ojos justo antes de que Adrien tomase el ordenador y se girase. Atravesó la habitación, se sentó a un lado de la cama, dejó el ordenador y golpeó el espacio que había a su lado a modo de invitación.

–Siéntate un momento –le dijo a Marinette. –Quiero enseñarte algo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–Ven, quiero enseñarte lo que tengo pensado para La Cabaña de Azúcar.

Eso llamó su atención y aplacó sus sospechas y miedos, dando lugar a otros nuevos. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se bajó el vestido para no enseñar las piernas.

Él le dio a un par de teclas y giró el ordenador para que Marinette lo viese mejor.

–Has dicho que querías ampliar el negocio al local de al lado, ¿no? Y utilizarlo para hacer pedidos por correo.

–Eso es.

–Bueno, esta sería una primera descripción del proyecto que he hecho antes de la cena. Es lo que creo que costaría reformar el local, cuáles serían tus gastos generales, etcétera. Por supuesto, hay muchos aspectos del negocio que todavía desconozco, así que habrá que ajustarlo, pero esto nos da una idea aproximada de lo que hace falta y de por dónde empezar.

Adrien se levantó un momento y fue a tomar del escritorio una libreta grande y amarilla. Luego volvió a la cama, haciendo que el colchón se moviese suavemente.

–Y este es un boceto rudimentario de la ampliación. Con los mostradores, las estanterías y todo eso.

Marinette apartó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y estudió el dibujo que Adrien tenía en la mano durante un minuto, imaginándose cómo quedaría todo en el local que había al lado de La Cabaña de Azúcar.

Era bueno. Incluso alentador. Y la idea de que algo tan simple pudiese ser realidad algún día, muy pronto, hizo que le diese un vuelco el corazón.

Solo había un problema.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Adrien a los ojos.

–¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? –le preguntó.

–No hay nada escrito en piedra –murmuró él, dejando a un lado el cuaderno y volviendo a orientar el ordenador hacia él. –Y no va a ser barato, créeme, pero la ampliación es una buena idea. Creo que es inteligente y que generará rendimientos a largo plazo. En especial, si te va bien con los pedidos.

A ella le volvió a dar un vuelco el corazón, se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos de sudor, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era tan agradable ver que alguien compartía su entusiasmo y apoyara sus ideas.

Pero, en aquel caso, había demasiadas condiciones.

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta –insistió en voz baja.

Y luego volvió a hacerle la pregunta a Adrien, aunque una parte de ella tuviese miedo de su respuesta.

–¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Él cerró el ordenador y lo dejó en la mesita de noche junto con el cuaderno.

–Necesitas un socio para hacerlo, Marinette. Lo sabes, si no, no habrías acudido a Blake and Fetzer.

A ella se le aflojó el pulso y sintió como si la temperatura bajase diez grados de repente.

–Ya te he dicho, Adrien, que no quiero tu dinero.

Él echó los hombros hacia atrás y puso la espalda recta, apretó la mandíbula, indicación de que iba a ponerse testarudo e iba a querer imponer su ley.

–Y yo ya te he dicho, Marinette, que no voy a marcharme a ninguna parte. Al menos, por un tiempo. Y, mientras esté aquí, será mejor que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo con sensatez. ¿Por qué no empezar con la ampliación, para que estés un paso más cerca de tu meta?

De repente, Adrien volvía a parecer relajado y sensato. Marinette siempre había odiado aquello, porque solía darle la razón.

Porque, normalmente, Adrien tenía razón, al menos, en lo relativo a los negocios. Y él lo sabía.

–No quiero tu ayuda, Adrien.

Marinette se puso en pie, se abrazó por la cintura y empezó a andar. Al llegar a la puerta se dio la media vuelta y volvió, con la mirada fija en la desgastada moqueta que había a sus pies.

–No quiero estar atada a ti, no quiero deberte nada.

–Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Ella se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Adrien tenía una ceja morena arqueada y sonreía de medio lado.

–Tenemos un hijo juntos. Y eso nos ata mucho más que cualquier asociación empresarial.

Ella parpadeó. Se maldijo. Adrien volvía a tener razón.

Para bien o para mal, estaban atados hasta el final de los días por su hijo. Tendrían que verse en los cumpleaños, en las fiestas del colegio, en las actividades extraescolares, cuando estuviese enfermo, durante la pubertad, cuando tuviese novia, cuando se hiciese el primer piercing o el primer tatuaje…

Se estremeció y deseó que no se hiciese piercings ni tatuajes. Ese sería un tema que no le importaría delegar en Adrien.

Pero teniendo en cuenta lo horrible y dolorosa que había sido su separación, al menos para ella, era normal que no tuviese ganas de compartir nada más con él. E incluso que hubiese intentado ocultarle la existencia de Louis, para empezar. Tal vez no hubiese sido lo correcto, pero su vida habría sido mucho menos complicada así.

–Eso es diferente –admitió en voz baja.

Él inclinó la cabeza, aunque Marinette no supo si lo hacía porque estaba de acuerdo con ella o no.

–Te sientas como te sientas al respecto –le dijo Adrien, –eso no cambia los hechos. Voy a quedarme en Locronan a conocer a mi hijo y a recuperar el tiempo perdido, varias semanas, por lo menos. Y creo que deberías aprovecharte de ello, y de que esté dispuesto a invertir en tu panadería.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba ella, le puso las manos en los hombros desnudos.

–Piénsalo, Mari –murmuró, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella. –Utiliza la cabeza en vez de aferrarte a tu orgullo. La mujer de negocios inteligente que hay en ti sabe que tengo razón, sabe que sería una locura desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Aunque te la esté dando tu despreciable exmarido.

Dijo lo último con una rápida y sensual sonrisa y haciéndole un guiño muy gatuno.

Y fue aquel guiño, y el hecho de que supiese lo poco que le gustaba tenerlo allí, lo que hizo que Marinette decidiese pararse a pensar, tal y como él le había sugerido.

Pensó en su oferta. Barajó sus opciones. Sopesó su deseo de ampliar la panadería frente al deseo de que Louis fuese solo suyo y de mantenerlo alejado de Adrien, lo mismo que el control de su negocio.

Pensó que era posible que Adrien se estuviese comportando de manera amable, considerada y generosa para engañarla. Y que, en cuanto ella aceptase su dinero y le permitiese formar parte de su panadería y de la vida de Louis, él podría quitárselo todo.

Su negocio, su seguridad, a su hijo.

¿De verdad creía eso? A pesar de lo duro que había sido el divorcio, Adrien jamás había sido cruel a propósito. No había intentado hacerle daño, no había utilizado su influencia ni el dinero de su familia para dejarla en la indigencia.

Gracias al acuerdo prematrimonial que la familia de Adrien, o, más bien, su madre, le había hecho firmar, Marinette se había marchado de aquel matrimonio con poco más de lo que había tenido al principio, pero era consciente de que podía haber sido todavía peor.

Tenía amigas que habían pasado por divorcios mucho más desagradables, que habían estado casadas con hombres muy ricos que, en un arranque de ira, las habían echado a la calle prácticamente con lo puesto, a veces, acompañadas por sus hijos.

Adrien no había sido nunca ese tipo de hombre. Siempre había sido discreto y había preferido enfadarse en silencio a explotar.

Incluso durante el matrimonio, tal vez no hubiese sido todo lo atento que a ella le habría gustado, ni se hubiese tomado en serio las quejas acerca de su familia, o de su distanciamiento, pero jamás habían discutido por tonterías ni la había insultado. Marinette había deseado que lo hiciese en varias ocasiones, solo para que le demostrase que le importaba lo suficiente como para discutir.

Pero la respuesta de Adrien al conflicto marital siempre había consistido en bajar la cabeza, guardar silencio y meterse en su despacho a trabajar todavía más.

Adrien también era uno de los hombres más honrados que conocía.

Todo lo relativo a Louis se quedaría en la esfera personal. Mientras que lo relacionado con la panadería sería estrictamente profesional, y lo trataría como tal.

Si no invertía en La Cabaña de Azúcar, solo retiraría su dinero y sus vínculos profesionales, no su amor por Louis ni su determinación de formar parte de la vida de su hijo. Y, por otro lado, si estaba en desacuerdo con algo relativo a Louis, jamás retiraría su inversión en la panadería solo para hacerle daño a ella.

Por desgracia, a ella nunca se le había dado tan bien separar su vida personal de la laboral. Adoraba La Cabaña de Azúcar. Formaba parte de ella, había sido construida con su sangre, su sudor y sus lágrimas y, sobre todo, con su corazón. Si fracasaba, si tenía que cerrar la panadería, una parte de ella moriría también.

Pero todavía más importante que la panadería, quien tenía la mayor parte de su alma y su corazón, era Louis. Sería capaz de prenderle fuego a la panadería si eso significaba mantener la felicidad y la seguridad de su hijo.

Y, para bien o para mal, Adrien era el padre de Louis, una parte de él. También era probable que fuese el único inversor que quisiese invertir tanto dinero en una panadería, y que pensase que sus ideas tenían mérito de verdad.

Cualquiera habría aceptado la oferta sin pensárselo, pero para Marinette había demasiadas cosas en juego, lo mismo que para Louis y para tía Marie.

Al final, no hizo caso a su cabeza ni a su corazón. Siguió su instinto.

–De acuerdo –le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo, –pero no quiero tu caridad. Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que sea oficial y legal. Haremos que Brian redacte los documentos y que deje constancia de que te devolveré el dinero.

Adrien le dedico una sonrisa paternal.

–De acuerdo. Lo llamaré por la mañana para ponernos manos a la obra.

Ella asintió despacio, todavía a regañadientes, todavía insegura.

–Bueno, ya hemos terminado con la parte profesional. Mañana repasaremos los detalles –le dijo él, bajando las manos hasta sus codos antes de añadir–: Ahora viene la parte personal.

Marinette pensó que quería volver a hablar de Louis y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Contuvo la respiración y esperó a que le dijese que iba a pedir su custodia, o que quería llevárselo a Paris con él.

En su lugar, Adrien la abrazó e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Continuara…

 **Amigos estoy feliz que les este gustando la historia, de verdad les agradezco de corazón, a todas muchas gracias. Estoy publicando a esta hora porque llegue del trabajo súper cansada, de verdad quiero responder sus mensajes, pero mañana sin falta lo hare. Un beso**

 **Amai**


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura  
Capítulo 5

Marinette se quedó completamente inmóvil un momento, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero después, el calor de Adrien, su pasión, hicieron que empezase a inclinarse hacia él y que cerrase los ojos.

Adrien la abrazó por la cintura y la apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban calientes y se movían con decisión.

Sabía a café y a nata, estaba delicioso. Tal y como Marinette recordaba.

Siempre le había resultado un placer besar a Adrien, como un vaso de agua fresca en un caluroso día de verano o un baño después de un duro día de trabajo.

Adrien le acarició la mejilla y se apartó solo lo justo para dejarla respirar y que lo mirase a los ojos. Él tenía la mirada oscura de deseo y Marinette imaginó que la suya era igual. Lo quisiese o no, le gustase o no, no podía negar la pasión que había entre ambos. Incluso en esos momentos, un año después de su separación, después de que su matrimonio se hubiese terminado.

–Llevaba toda la noche deseando hacerlo –murmuró Adrien, acariciándole el rostro justo al lado del labio inferior.

Ella deseó poder decirle todo lo contrario, pero tuvo que admitir que también había pensado en besarlo varias veces desde su inesperada reunión. En especial, durante la cena, mientras se miraban a los ojos a la luz de las velas.

Pero hacerlo no le parecía buena idea. Y estar a solas con él en su habitación de hotel tampoco lo era.

Debía Marcharse. Ponerle una mano en el pecho, empujarlo y salir de allí mientras todavía le respondiesen las piernas.

Él levantó la otra mano y la enterró en su pelo.

«Muévete», se dijo Marinette.

Pero no se movió. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese quedado petrificado.

–Esto no es buena idea –le dijo, obligándose a actuar. –Debería soltarme.

Él esbozó una sonrisa muy gatuna.

–O podrías quedarte –le susurró, –y ver juntos cómo convertir una mala idea en una buena.

Ella le dijo que no mentalmente. «No, no, no». Si se quedaba, solo lograría empeorar las cosas.

Tenía que marcharse. Y lo haría en cuanto su cuerpo obedeciese las órdenes de su cerebro. Pero, al parecer, la conexión entre ambos estaba estropeada, porque no se podía mover.

Se quedó allí parada, viendo cómo Adrien volvía a inclinar la cabeza. Dejó que la besase otra vez, que su lengua la provocase hasta que abrió la boca y la invitó a entrar.

«No es buena idea», pensó mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y sus dedos empezaban a jugar con su pelo. «Es muy, muy mala idea…».

La lengua de Adrien se entrelazó con la de ella y Marinette gimió y dejó de pensar con sensatez. Fuese buena o mala idea, ya era demasiado tarde para luchar contra ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Adrien la apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo, de manera que sus pechos se aplastaron contra el de él y Marinette notó su erección.

Ella también estaba excitada, tenía el corazón acelerado y mucho calor, y notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones. También tenía las rodillas temblorosas y humedad entre los muslos.

Adrien no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo excitada que estaba. Ya le estaba acariciando las caderas y empezaba a meter las manos por debajo del vestido.

Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Al llegar al último botón, le desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón y le sacó la camisa. Una vez con su torso al descubierto, apoyó las palmas de las manos en su piel caliente y suave.

Él gimió. Ella, también. Ambos sonidos se mezclaron y Marinette notó cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Como si él también lo hubiese sentido, Adrien le recorrió la espalda con la mano, hacia arriba, y le masajeó la nuca un segundo antes de desabrocharle la cremallera del vestido.

Marinette le clavó las uñas en el pecho, presa del deseo. Era tanto que casi no lo podía soportar, hacía que se sintiese sin fuerzas y casi sin respiración. Si Adrien no hubiese estado sujetándola, estaba segura de que se habría caído al suelo.

Adrien dejó de besarla y le permitió respirar mientras le tiraba del vestido para que se le cayese a los pies. Luego metió los dedos por la cinturilla de las medias y empezó a bajárselas también, arrodillándose delante de ella.

Le puso una mano en el tobillo y le dijo:

–Levanta.

Marinette lo hizo y él le quitó el zapato y la media del pie.

–Levanta –repitió, para realizar la misma operación con el otro pie, dejándola en medio de la habitación en sujetador y braguitas.

Por suerte, Marinette había escogido la ropa interior con tanto esmero como la exterior, a pesar de no haber tenido intención de desnudarse delante de él. No obstante, se alegraba de haberse puesto un conjunto nuevo. Un sujetador sin tirantes rojo, rematado con encaje y un culote a juego que le tapaba bastante por delante, pero dejaba al descubierto dos medias lunas por detrás.

Adrien debió de fijarse en su ropa interior desde abajo, porque levantó la cabeza, sonrió y dijo:

–Precioso.

Y luego la agarró por las pantorrillas, por las rodillas y subió hacia los muslos.

Ella se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de la lengua.

–Las madres siempre dicen que hay que llevar ropa interior bonita, por si acaso –comentó con voz temblorosa. –Ahora lo entiendo.

Adrien se echó a reír.

–Es más que bonita –le contestó, agarrándola del trasero y dándole un beso en el vientre, justo debajo del ombligo, –pero estoy seguro de que con ese «por si acaso» ninguna madre se refiere a esto.

Ella intentó reír, pero le salió un ruido extraño, ahogado.

–Pero, te gustan, ¿no? ¿Más que unas braguitas de algodón blanco?

Él le dio un beso en el centro del torso y se puso completamente de pie.

–Más que unas braguitas de algodón blanco –admitió, –aunque en realidad me da igual, porque no voy a tardar en quitártelas.

Le puso las manos en la espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador con un rápido movimiento. Ella cruzó los brazos para que no se le cayese del todo.

–Venga, quítate las dos cosas.

Aquella orden hizo que a Marinette se le encogiese el estómago y se le pusiese la carne de gallina.

A pesar de notar cómo el deseo corría por sus venas, se sintió incómoda y desprotegida. Había llegado hasta allí, incluso sabiendo que era un error colosal.

Ya no era sensato estar a solas con Adrien, ni siquiera vestida, así que lo que estaban haciendo, mucho menos, pero le trajo tantos recuerdos increíbles y tantas sensaciones que había pensado que no volvería a experimentar.

Por un momento, pensó en volver a ponerse el vestido y salir corriendo, pero no pudo.

Con los brazos todavía cruzados para que no se le cayese el sujetador, retrocedió. Solo un pequeño paso.

–Espera –le dijo, con más confianza de la que sentía en realidad.

Él arqueó una ceja y le advirtió con la mirada que, si intentaba salir huyendo, la perseguiría.

Pero Marinette no tenía intención de correr, sino solo de postergar un poco las cosas para no ser la única que se estaba quedando helada en aquella vieja habitación de hotel.

–Llevas demasiada ropa –le dijo–.Tú primero.

Adrien arqueó la otra ceja. Luego se desabrochó los gemelos y se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer detrás de él al suelo.

Marinette tragó saliva. Le había parecido buena idea hacer que se desnudase, pero ya no estaba tan segura de que lo fuese. Se le secó la boca solo de ver aquel estómago tan plano y aquellos musculosos pectorales y notó cómo se le subía el corazón a la garganta.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Adrien se quitó los zapatos, se bajó los pantalones y se acercó un paso más a Marinette.

–¿Mejor así? –le preguntó, sonriendo divertido.

Y ella pensó que aquello no estaba mejor, sino muchísimo peor. Porque en ese momento, además de estar nerviosa y sentirse desprotegida, también se sentía abrumada.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado cómo era aquel hombre desnudo?

La belleza de Adrien la había divertido durante su matrimonio. El hecho de que las mujeres se girasen a mirarlo y le prestasen tanta atención no la había molestado lo más mínimo, porque siempre había sabido que era suyo. Otras mujeres podían mirarlo, pero solo ella podía tocarlo.

Pero llevaban más de un año divorciados. ¿Cuántas mujeres lo habrían tocado desde entonces? ¿Cuántas le habrían hecho girar la cabeza a él?

Como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento, Adrien levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

–¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Y ella negó con la cabeza, aunque no fuese verdad.

Había sido ella quien lo había dejado, quien había pedido el divorcio, pero, aun así, no soportaba imaginárselo con otras mujeres.

Adrien le acarició los brazos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Como había hecho cuando habían estado casados, haciéndola sentir muy cerca de él, querida.

Le dio un beso en los labios y susurró:

–Deja que te caliente.

Volvió a besarla y la hizo retroceder.

Marinette notó la cama con la parte trasera de los muslos y se tumbó. Adrien la siguió con cuidado, casi como si fuese una coreografía. El sujetador se le cayó por fin con el movimiento.

Él apoyó su pecho en los de ella, aplastando sus pezones erguidos. Marinette gimió y lo abrazó mientras él la besaba de nuevo.

Luego metió los dedos por debajo de la cintura de las braguitas y se las bajó. Después hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, apretados como dos capas de celofán. Marinette volvió a sentirse insegura, recordó que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, que había pasado por un embarazo y un parto desde entonces… que había pasado el primer trimestre profundamente deprimida por la ruptura de su matrimonio y la idea de convertirse en madre soltera, ahogando sus penas en helado y masa de galletas.

Además del peso del bebé, había engordado dándose festines de autocompasión y a pesar de haber empezado a ser mucho más disciplinada después de haber dejado de compadecerse de sí misma, todavía no se había deshecho de esos kilos de más. Sus caderas habían ensanchado, su estómago ya no era plano, tenía los muslos más redondeados.

Lo único que le había mejorado era el pecho, que le había aumentado.

Pero fuesen buenos o malos esos recientes cambios físicos, a Adrien no parecían preocuparle. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta. Y, si lo había hecho, no había dicho nada y estaba disfrutando de ellos.

Eso hizo que Marinette se relajase y dejase de obsesionarse. Notó las caricias de Adrien, sus besos por la garganta, en el hombro, en el escote, y sintió la necesidad de tocarlo también.

Le acarició la espalda, jugó con su pelo. Le mordisqueó la oreja y frotó la mejilla contra la leve barba que empezaba a salir en su rostro.

Estaba notando su erección y se apretó contra ella. Adrien la mordió en el cuello y ella dio un grito ahogado.

Él rio y Marinette se estremeció al oírlo.

–Deja de jugar –le ordenó casi sin aliento.

–Has empezado tú –replicó él contra su piel mientras buscaba uno de sus pechos con la boca.

Marinette se quedó inmóvil, sintió cómo el placer la aplastaba contra el colchón. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, los pulmones se le habían quedado faltos de oxígeno.

Se aferró a sus hombros mientras Adrien la torturaba. Él le lamió y le chupó un pecho y después el otro, volviéndola loca.

Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Era una sonrisa perversa, diabólica.

Marinette vio que volvía a inclinarse sobre ella y tuvo miedo. No supo si iba a poder aguantar mucho más, tanto si Adrien continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo como si decidía seguir bajando.

Así que antes de que a Adrien se le ocurriese la idea, ella lo abrazó con las piernas por la cadera y metió la mano entre ambos para agarrar su erección. Él dejó escapar un soplido y cerró los ojos.

–Ya basta –le dijo Marinette.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

–¿Quieres que pare? –murmuró.

Sabía que no quería que parase, solo estaba jugando con ella, torturándola otra vez.

Le dio a probar de su propia medicina apretando los dedos alrededor de su erección, haciendo que diese un grito ahogado y flexionase las rodillas.

–No quiero que pares –le aclaró Marinette, –solo quiero que te dejes de preámbulos y vayas directo al grano.

Adrien arqueó una ceja y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Con que al grano, ¿eh?

Ella notó que se ruborizaba, aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde para eso.

Respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla.

–Ya me has oído.

–Bueno –le dijo él con un brillo de depredador en la mirada. –Veré qué puedo hacer.

Entonces fue Marinette quien arqueó una ceja.

–Eso espero.

Adrien sonrió todavía más antes de besarla con fuerza. Le apartó la mano despacio para poner la suya y se colocó mejor entre sus piernas para poder penetrarla. Lo hizo lentamente, con cuidado, mientras la besaba y absorbía sus gemidos.

La fue llenando centímetro a centímetro. La sensación fue asombrosa, perfecta.

Como tantas otras veces en el pasado, Marinette se maravilló de lo bien que encajaban juntos, incluso a pesar de los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo durante el último año.

Adrien se apoyó en los hombros y dejó de besarla. Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para morderse el labio inferior y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada. Él hizo lo mismo mientras entraba y salía, despacio al principio, y luego cada vez con mayor rapidez.

Marinette también levantó las caderas para recibirlo, dejando que el movimiento y las sensaciones la invadiesen por completo.

Quería, no, necesitaba, lo que solo Adrien podía darle. Y quería que lo hiciese todavía más fuerte, todavía más rápidamente.

–Adrien, por favor –le rogó, abrazándolo por el cuello antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Luego clavó los dientes con fuerza en su hombro.

Él se estremeció, la agarró por la cintura y la penetró todavía más, con más fuerza, haciéndola gritar, gritando a su vez.

Hasta que la presa se rompió y el placer invadió a Marinette acompañado de una ola de calor.

Dijo su nombre y se aferró a él como si temiese por su vida, absorbiendo el impacto de sus últimos empellones, hasta que notó que dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella y lo oyó gemir con satisfacción.

Continuara…

 **O.K O.K O.K Señoras ahora respiren profundo, y luego van a su nevera y se toman un vaso de agua bien fría… ahora opinen que les pareció? Para mi estuvo de luxe que machote sexual que no se anda con tonterías, el va dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarla y (ya no voy a dar spoilers** **).**

 **Ahora los saludos:**

 **Elizabeth Malfoy: Hola, no te equivocas, la tía Marie es muy objetiva, pero se preocupa ya que le hicieron mucho daño y todavía recela de todos los Agreste y si llegaste hasta aquí ya te volviste un flan, anda y tomate un vaso de agua bien fría jajaja Gracias por tus buenos deseos, un beso.**

 **Sonrais777: hola, la mía no era así era peor, y no era muy objetiva, agarraba el garrote por el lado equivocado y a Marinette ya le dio y murió… feliz jajaja por que no solo la beso, la devoro y ella lo mato y también murió feliz. Saludos**

 **Rebeca sz: Hola, su relación es como el ave fénix de sus cenizas renacerá su amor, él la ama y se dio cuenta que sin ella no vive, gracias por opinar. Saludos**

 **María Espinoza: Bienvenida y espero que disfrutes esta adaptación, y que elcap de hoy te haya dejado muy satisfecha. Saludos**

 **Kaori Agreste: Bienvenida, me alegro que te guste, acuérdate que es una adaptación y en ella aparece su hermano, no te voy a dar spoilers ni que me amenaces con Trump jajaja Aguanta hasta el final. Un beso**

 **Merline-Ainsworth: Hola, gracias por el abrazo, y me encanta que te guste, en este cap. ellos ya explotaron como fiestas patronales jajaja y se van a preguntar ¿Qué va a pasar el día después?... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, por aquí, en el único lugar en donde se puede creer que todo es posible**

 **Hasta mañana**

 **Amai.**


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura  
Capítulo 6

–Creo que ha sido una mala idea –murmuró Marinette.

Adrien se había preguntado cuánto tiempo tardaría en empezar a arrepentirse.

Estaban tumbados boca arriba, el uno al lado del otro. Marinette se había tapado con la sábana hasta el cuello. Él estaba un poco más relajado, con la sábana tapándole solo el abdomen.

En cualquier caso, no podía no estar de acuerdo con ella con respecto a que había sido mala idea. No se arrepentía. Jamás podría arrepentirse de hacer el amor con Marinette, pero sabía que no había sido la decisión más inteligente de su vida.

Ni siquiera sabía qué lo había poseído para haberla besado en primer lugar.

Tal vez fuese que había estado toda la noche pensando en besarla.

O que no había logrado sacársela de la cabeza desde que había vuelto a verla, después de tanto tiempo, después de haber decidido que no volvería a verla jamás.

O que Marinette era, sencillamente, irresistible. Para él, siempre lo había sido.

Casi no le sorprendía que hubiesen hecho un hijo juntos mientras su matrimonio se desmoronaba. A pesar de sus diferencias y problemas, siempre habían sido compatibles físicamente.

Y era un alivio saber que eso no había cambiado. Ya no estaban casados, ella le había ocultado a su hijo y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que les iba a deparar el futuro, pero al menos Adrien sabía que seguía habiendo pasión entre ellos. Más que pasión, un deseo y un anhelo irrefrenables.

Adrien le rozó la pierna y notó que su erección volvía a crecer. Ella, por su parte, se apartó.

–Tienes razón –le dijo Adrien. –Tal vez no haya sido lo más sensato. Al menos, dadas las circunstancias.

–Me temo que te quedas corto –protestó ella, girándose hacia el borde de la cama y sentándose.

Se quedó así un minuto, sin moverse, y Adrien aprovechó para admirar cómo le caía la corta melena sobre los hombros, la suave línea de su espalda. Había engordado un poco con el embarazo, pero eso no le restaba ni un ápice de atractivo.

Sino que, en todo caso, hacía que fuese todavía más bella y sensual. Él había disfrutado mucho descubriendo sus nuevas curvas con las manos y con los labios.

Sonrió de medio lado, no solo por las vistas, sino por el tono de su voz. Siempre le había gustado la manera de expresarse de Marinette.

A ella siempre le había molestado verlo sonreír cuando estaba enfadada, regañándolo. Pero Adrien no sonreía porque no la escuchase o no se la tomase en serio, sino porque le encantaba observarla y escucharla, aunque fuese echándole la bronca.

Su manera de moverse, de ir de un lado a otro y mover los brazos. El modo en que subía y bajaba su pecho, agitado. Lo cierto era… que lo excitaba. Y nueve de cada diez veces, sus discusiones terminaban con un sexo estupendo.

A posteriori, Adrien se había dado cuenta de que tal vez aquello hubiese causado otros problemas que los habían llevado a separarse. Él no había pretendido burlarse de sus sentimientos ni de sus opiniones, solo había creído que su relación estaba tan afianzada que ninguna diferencia ni malentendido podría romperla.

Qué equivocado había estado. Y cuando había querido darse cuenta, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

–No puede volver a ocurrir –le dijo Marinette, todavía dándole la espalda.

Por un momento, Adrien se quedó bloqueado y pensó que estaba hablando de su divorcio, que no podría volver a ocurrir y, que si él pudiese dar marcha atrás, jamás habría tenido lugar.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería al sexo.

–Adrien –añadió Marinette al ver que no contestaba. Se giró ligeramente e inclinó la cabeza para poder verlo con el rabillo del ojo. –Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

Él se tumbó de lado y se apoyó en un codo, dejando que el silencio inundase la habitación mientras la estudiaba.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga, Marinette? –murmuró. –¿Que me arrepiento de que hayamos hecho el amor? ¿Que no espero que vuelva a ocurrir? Lo siento, pero no puedo.

–¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? –inquirió ella.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se llevó la sábana, dejando a Adrien completamente al descubierto.

Marinette terminó de tirar de la tela, que se había quedado apresaba debajo del colchón, ignorando la desnudez de su exmarido. Luego tomó la colcha que estaba a los pies de la cama y se la echó por encima, tapándole la cabeza y todo. Él rio.

–Estamos divorciados, Adrien –espetó Marinette, como si no lo supiese.

Luego recorrió la habitación furiosa, recogiendo su ropa prenda por prenda.

–Se supone que las parejas divorciadas no se acuestan juntas.

–Tal vez, pero ambos sabemos que ocurre con frecuencia.

–Pues no debería –replicó ella mientras intentaba ponerse la ropa interior sin que se le cayese la sábana. –Además, tú me odias.

Había tensión en el ambiente.

–¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Marinette se quedó inmóvil al oír aquello y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿No es cierto? Quiero decir, que me odias y lo sabes. O, al menos, deberías odiarme. No te conté que estaba embarazada. No te conté lo de Louis.

Él frunció el ceño y se puso muy serio al recordarlo. Se había esforzado mucho en olvidar que ese era, en parte, el motivo por el que estaba allí.

La observó, envuelta en una sábana como una diosa griega. Era evidente que tenía motivos para odiarla. Y que tenían todavía muchas cosas que aclarar, pero, por algún motivo, en esos momentos, no era capaz de enfadarse con ella.

–Te voy a dar un consejo –le dijo en su lugar, intentando no sonreír. –Cuando alguien se haya olvidado temporalmente de que tiene algún motivo para estar enfadado contigo, es mejor no recordárselo.

–Pero es que deberías estar enfadado conmigo –insistió Marinette, dándole la espalda para seguir vistiéndose.

Adrien vio cómo luchaba con el sujetador y luego dejaba caer la sábana.

Contuvo las ganas de agarrarla y volver a llevársela a la cama. Al parecer, Marinette quería que estuviese enfadado con ella.

Por una parte, al menos, sabía que no se había acostado con él con la intención de seducirlo y hacerle olvidar que había intentado ocultarle que tenía un hijo. Por otra parte, hasta entonces Marinette había hecho todo lo posible para estar a buenas con él. Para evitar acritudes, una posible batalla por la custodia del niño o que él se lo llevase a Paris.

Era cierto que, hasta ese día, había estado un año sin hablar con ella. Y el hecho de que hubiese sido ella quien lo hubiese dejado, significaba que no la había sabido entender, para empezar, pero el único motivo que se le ocurría para que ella quisiese recordarle que debía estar enfadado era que necesitaba poner algo entre ambos. Un muro. Una barrera.

Si él la odiaba, no querría volver a estar con ella. Si la odiaba, tal vez se hartase y se volviese a Paris, solo, sin Louis.

Llegarían a un acuerdo con respecto a la custodia. Insistiría. Y estaba seguro de que Marinette no se opondría. Lo menos que podría hacer sería permitir que viese a Louis de manera regular, o incluso que se lo llevase a Paris unos días para presentárselo a su familia.

No obstante, Adrien llevaba demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los negocios como para saber que, cuando alguien cedía con demasiada facilidad, era normalmente porque intentaba mantener o conseguir algo todavía más importante. Y Marinette debía de querer mantener las distancias.

Se había mudado a Locronan nada más divorciarse, se había instalado con su tía y había montado La Cabaña de Azúcar.

Si el Destino no hubiese intervenido para llevarlo a él allí, jamás habría sabido dónde estaba Marinette, ni que tenía un hijo. Su hijo.

Así que, eso era, quería mantener las distancias. Y si lo hacía enfadar, era más probable que se alejase, ¿no?

Eso hizo que Adrien desease todavía más estar allí.

Se movió hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó en él.

–Bueno, pues siento decepcionarte, pero no te odio.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella completamente desnudo.

Marinette retrocedió y lo vio inclinarse y recoger sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

–No me gusta lo que hiciste –le aclaró Adrien mientras se vestía muy despacio, –y no puedo decir que no esté algo enfadado y resentido al respecto. Y no puedo asegurarte que ese enfado y ese resentimiento no vayan a salir a la superficie alguna vez, pero ya hemos hablado de eso. No estuvo bien que me ocultases a Louis. Es un tiempo que no voy a poder recuperar. No obstante, ahora que sé que tengo un hijo, las cosas van a cambiar. Voy a formar parte de su vida y, por lo tanto, también de la tuya.

Ella estaba a solo medio metro de él, con el vestido pegado al pecho para taparse.

–Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea –añadió. –Cuanto antes, mejor. Y hay otra cosa que deberías tener en cuenta –le dijo, cruzándose de brazos con decisión.

Marinette no respondió. En su lugar, inclinó la cabeza y tragó saliva con dificultad mientras esperaba, nerviosa, a que Adrien terminase de hablar.

–Que no hemos utilizado preservativo, lo que significa que podrías estar embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo.

Dios santo.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento al oír aquello, se tambaleó.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Ya era malo que se hubiese acostado con su exmarido, pero que se le hubiese olvidado la protección era mucho peor.

Rezó porque no se hubiese quedado embarazada, porque no podía ni pensar en volver a pasar por otro embarazo inesperado, no planeado, y de su exmarido.

–No lo estoy –le dijo con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz.

Adrien arqueó una ceja.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Porque no lo estoy –insistió, poniéndose el vestido.

Daba igual que no pudiese subirse la cremallera de la espalda sola, iría hasta casa sujetándoselo para que no se le cayese antes de pedirle a Adrien que la ayudase.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? –inquirió, golpeando el suelo con un pie. –¿Cómo has podido hacer… dejar que lo hiciésemos… sin tomar precauciones? No sabía que fueses tan irresponsable.

Adrien se encogió de hombros. No parecía preocupado.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me he dejado llevar por la pasión y por la emoción de estar contigo después de tanto tiempo.

–Venga ya –dijo ella, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

–¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo? –le preguntó él con rostro inexpresivo.

Marinette no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba. ¿Estaba disgustado porque no habían utilizado protección? ¿Estaba contento? ¿Enfadado? ¿Excitado? ¿Confundido?

Ella tenía náuseas. Y estaba disgustada, enfadada y confundida.

Si resultaba que se había quedado embarazada… Volvió a rezar porque no fuese así.

Si se quedaba embarazada otra vez, ya sí que no podría deshacerse jamás de Adrien, que sería capaz incluso de mudarse a vivir a Locronan, o de insistir en que volviesen a casarse y en que ella volviese a Paris.

«No, no, no, no, no». Marinette negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada en aquella habitación. El bolso, el reloj, un pendiente…

–Creo que subestimas tu atractivo –comentó Adrien, al parecer, ajeno a su estado.

Ella lo miró una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Marinette.

Ya tenía la mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo. No se giró a mirarlo, pero esperó a que Adrien continuase hablando.

–Te veré en la panadería mañana por la mañana a primera hora, a las ocho. Quiero que Louis esté contigo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, no supo si de asco por tener que volver a verlo, o de alivio porque solo le hubiese pedido aquello.

Asintió con brusquedad, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

–Y quiero enterarme en cuanto te enteres tú –continuó él, haciendo que se detuviese por segunda vez.

–¿Enterarte? –repitió Marinette.

–De si vamos a darle un hermano a nuestro hijo dentro de unos meses.

Continuara…

 **Buenas noches a todas, fiel a mi promesa aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia, me alegro mucho que les este gustando y haya tenido tanta aceptación por parte del fandom, para aquellas que especulaban sobre como seria el "después" de la noche de sexo tan caliente, déjeme decirles que nuestro Adrien estuvo a la altura y que Marinette será siempre Marinette queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo y negar que nada paso… pero bueno, esperaremos a los demás capítulos para enterarnos. Hasta aquí me trajo el rio… estoy muy cansada del trabajo (demasiado estrés, pero me gusta lo que hago) prometo que mañana compartiré con cada una. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y aquellas que me leen en silencio también, mañana salgo temprano por ser sábado y tendré más tiempo, las quiero.**

 **Amai**


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura

 **Capítulo7**

Tía Marie y Marinette llegaron con Louis a las cinco de la mañana a La Cabaña de Azúcar. Mientras tía Marie y ella se preparaban para abrir, Marinette intentó no pensar en Adrien, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había podido meterse en semejante lío.

Su vida parecía haberse convertido de repente en un culebrón, y lo peor era que sabía que esas historias eran interminables.

Por desgracia, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, los vecinos más tempraneros de Locronan estaban entrando en la panadería para desayunar. Incluso antes de que diesen las ocho, pegó la mirada a la puerta, esperando la llegada de Adrien.

Pero dieron las ocho y no apareció. Las ocho y diez, y veinte, las nueve menos cuarto, y no estaba allí.

Tenía que haberse sentido aliviada, pero, en su lugar, empezó a preocuparse. Adrien no solía llegar nunca tarde, y menos después de haberle advertido que iría a las ocho en punto.

Sirvió cuatro cafés y unos bollos con un ojo clavado en el reloj e intentó decidir si subir a disfrutar de unos minutos de tranquilidad al piso de arriba o llamar al hostal para preguntar por él.

A las nueve y media, no solo había decidido llamar al hostal, sino incluso ir a buscarlo y llamar a la policía si no estaba allí, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a quitarse el delantal y pedirle a la tía Marie que se quedase al frente de la panadería, oyó la campanilla de la puerta y vio entrar a Adrien con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo cierto era que estaba imponente. En vez de ir vestido con el habitual traje, llevaba unos pantalones de color tostado y una camisa azul con el cuello desabrochado y remangada.

Avanzó entre las mesas como si el local fuese suyo y se acercó a ella.

–Buenos días –la saludó alegremente.

–Buenos días –respondió ella con mucho menos entusiasmo. –Llegas tarde. Me dijiste que vendrías a las ocho.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía que hacer unos recados.

Marinette arqueó una ceja, pero no preguntó porque no estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

–¿Tienes un minuto? –le preguntó él.

Marinette calculó el número de clientes que había y asintió. Fue hacia la cocina y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

–Tía Marie, ¿te importaría atender el mostrador un momento? Tengo que hablar con Adrien.

Tía Marie terminó lo que estaba haciendo y salió, limpiándose las manos en el delantal mientras Marinette se quitaba el suyo y lo colgaba de un gancho en la pared. Marie miró a Adrien con cautela, pero, por suerte, no dijo nada.

Marinette no le había contado lo sucedido la noche anterior con Adrien. Le había hecho un breve resumen de la cena, como si hubiesen estado hablando de la panadería, de temas profesionales. No le había dicho que había subido a su habitación ni que habían perdido el control.

Sabía que eso solo habría servido para que aumentase la animadversión que su tía sentía por Adrien. Había habido una época, hacía poco tiempo, que Marinette le había agradecido su protección y tener con quien hablar de todo lo sucedido.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Y no necesariamente a mejor. Adrien sabía de la existencia de Louis, estaba decidido a formar parte de su vida y eso significaba que también iba a formar parte de la de ella. Para bien o para mal, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer las paces con su exmarido, aunque fuese solo para evitar que su vida se convirtiese en un infierno a partir de entonces.

Por eso tenía que evitar hablar mal de él delante de su tía. Probablemente, no debía haberlo hecho nunca, pero se había sentido tan dolida, tan triste, que había tenido que hablar con alguien y tía Marie había sido el hombro perfecto en el que llorar.

Adrien la siguió, agarrándola por el codo, y ambos atravesaron la puerta que daba al local de al lado.

Marinette pensó que iban allí solo para poder hablar en privado y se le encogió el estómago de pensar en cuál sería la bomba que le lanzaría su exmarido en esa ocasión, pero en vez de detenerse en el centro del local, Adrien siguió andando y la llevó hasta el escaparate, que daba a la calle.

–¿Tienes llave de esta puerta? –le preguntó, señalando la puerta de la calle.

–Sí. El dueño sabe que estoy interesada en alquilarlo y me deja utilizarlo de vez en cuando como almacén. Además, se lo enseño a otros posibles arrendatarios cuando él no puede hacerlo.

–Bien –respondió Adrien sin soltarle el codo. –Voy a necesitarla.

–¿Para qué?

–Para dejar entrar a esos tipos –le dijo Adrien, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la calle. –Salvo que quieras que pasen por tu panadería con toda su suciedad y sus aparatos.

Marinette siguió su mirada y parpadeó al ver la acera llena de hombres en vaqueros y camisas de trabajo, descargando cajas de herramientas, caballetes de serrar, maderos y varias herramientas para cortar de varios camiones que había aparcados en la curva.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó consternada.

–Son de la empresa de construcción.

Marinette lo miró confundida y él no tardó en darle una explicación:

–Van a limpiar el local y a empezar a montar las estanterías y los mostradores.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La expresión de su exmarido pasó de la diversión a la exasperación.

–Forma parte del plan de ampliación, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que reformar este local para que La Cabaña de Azúcar pueda empezar su distribución por correo, como tú habías pensado.

Ella miró a Adrien y después a los trabajadores que había en la calle, otra vez a Adrien, a los trabajadores… Y supo cómo se sentía un animal salvaje cuando iba a cruzar una carretera y, de repente, lo iluminaban los faros de un coche.

–No lo entiendo –dijo, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza. –Yo no los he contratado. No pueden empezar a trabajar aquí porque todavía no he alquilado el local. No tengo el dinero.

Adrien suspiró.

–¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, Marinette? Además de para pasar tiempo con Louis. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche?

Marinette se acordaba muy bien de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y se acordaba de que no habían utilizado preservativo, y de que no estaba tomando la píldora, así que podía volver a estar embarazada. El resto de recuerdos estaban un poco más borrosos, en especial, en esos momentos.

Uno de los obreros se acercó a la puerta. Adrien le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que esperase uno o dos minutos, el hombre asintió y volvió a su camión.

–Ya me he ocupado yo, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo después a Marinette. –He hablado con el dueño del local de las reformas que queremos hacer. Estará alquilado a tu nombre, y el contrato incluirá un permiso para realizar las obras que estimemos oportunas para la ampliación de tu negocio. Brian está ocupándose de redactarlo y lo tendrá listo hoy mismo. También me va a dar una copia de la llave, pero, por ahora, necesito la tuya.

–Pero… Si Brian todavía no ha hablado con el señor Parsons, ¿cómo sabes que va a acceder a alquilarnos, a alquilarme el local?

–Marinette –le dijo él despacio, con firmeza, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño. –Ya me he ocupado de todo. El local está en alquiler, Brian va a alquilarlo. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

Marinette empezó a entenderlo. Empezó a darse cuenta de cuál era la situación y de que Adrien estaba decidido a quedarse en el pueblo.

–Deja que lo adivine, el dinero no es un problema –dijo, intentando imitar su voz. –Le has dicho a Brian qué es lo que quieres, sin límite de gastos, y él hará todo lo que sea necesario para que puedas salirte con la tuya.

Él le soltó el codo y puso los brazos en jarras, suspiró con frustración.

–¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –quiso saber.

Y ella deseó poder guardar silencio. Deseó que no le importase que estuviese utilizando su dinero y su prestigio para ayudarla a ampliar la panadería.

En el pasado, aquel poder y aquella seguridad habían llegado a impresionarla, en ese momento, la ponían nerviosa.

–No quiero estar en deuda contigo, Adrien –le confesó. –No quiero deberte nada, ni saber que La Cabaña de Azúcar ha crecido y tiene éxito porque has llegado tú al pueblo para ayudarme con tu dinero.

–¿Por qué te importa tanto de dónde proceda el dinero? Lo importante es que vas a tener el espacio suficiente para expandir el negocio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, retrocedió un paso.

–No lo entiendes. Claro que importa, porque si llegas aquí con la chequera en la mano y llevándote por delante a quien se interponga en tu camino, entonces ya no es mi negocio. Es otra insignificante adquisición de Agreste Corporation.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos también.

–No me digas eso. Le pediste a Brian Blake que te buscase un inversor. Así que tu problema no es que yo llegue con la chequera en la mano, sino que es mi chequera.

–Por supuesto –admitió ella con frustración. –Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Adrien. El dinero, la influencia, que todo el mundo se ponga firme solo porque te apellidas Agreste.

Marinette descruzó los brazos y se llevó las manos a la cara un minuto, intentando calmar sus pensamientos y su ira. Cuando las bajó, pudo hablar con más tranquilidad:

–No me malinterpretes. Al principio, me gustaba. Disfrutaba del nivel de vida que tenía siendo tu esposa. Las fiestas, la ropa, no tener que preocuparme por llegar a fin de mes.

Sí, después de tener que luchar y trabajar duro para salir adelante, había estado bien casarse con un hombre con dinero.

–Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser tu esposa y vivir bajo tu techo sin ser realmente una Agreste.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que eras una Agreste. Eras mi esposa.

–Pues no todo el mundo pensaba igual –le dijo ella, recordando todas las ocasiones en las que la madre de Adrien le había recordado que solo se apellidaba Agreste porque se había casado con él.

–Lo siento –contestó Adrien, alargando los brazos hacia ella, pero bajándolos antes de llegar a tocarla. –Jamás pretendí hacerte sentir una extraña.

Y Marinette se sintió culpable al ver dolor en su rostro. Abrió la boca para decirle que había sido su madre la que la había ofendido, pero un golpe en el cristal los sobresaltó a ambos.

El mismo obrero que un rato antes, al parecer, el jefe de la cuadrilla, puso gesto impaciente y se golpeó el reloj.

Adrien le pidió con la mano que esperase un segundo y luego se volvió hacia ella.

–Voy a necesitar la llave.

Ella se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. Había estado a punto de tener una conversación adulta y sincera con su exmarido. Había estado a punto de reunir el valor suficiente para contarle la verdad de por qué lo había dejado. En el pasado, había intentado decirle muchas veces cómo la trataban, que la hacían sentirse como a una extraña en su propia casa, pero jamás había sido capaz.

Una parte de ella pensaba que, si Adrien la hubiese querido lo suficiente, si la hubiese entendido, habría comprendido lo que intentaba decirle sin necesidad de expresarle su creciente infelicidad. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar que nadie le leyese la mente.

Deseó haber tenido la valentía necesaria para habérselo contado entonces. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen salido de otra manera.

Pero todo aquello era ya agua pasada y su última oportunidad de sincerarse con él acababa de irse al traste gracias a aquel obrero.

Volvió a humedecerse los labios y asintió.

–Iré por la llave –le dijo, dándose la vuelta para volver a la panadería.

–Te prometo que con tanto jaleo me están entrando ganas de meterme yo en ese horno.

Marinette levantó la cabeza de los pequeños montones de masa que estaba salpicando de pasas para mirar a tía Marie, que estaba metiendo una bandeja en el horno industrial. Lo cerró con un golpe seco.

No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a los ruidos y al ir y venir de los obreros. Marinette se había disculpado muchas veces con los clientes y también había puesto un par de carteles pidiendo perdón por las molestias y los ruidos. Por suerte no estaba entrando polvo en la panadería, pero los clientes ya no podían disfrutar tranquilamente de un té y un pastel.

–Terminarán pronto –tranquilizó a su tía, repitiendo la frase que el capataz había estado diciéndole a ella toda la semana anterior.

Teniendo en cuenta que la reforma estaba progresando mucho, tenía la esperanza de que pudiese estar terminada en tan solo una o dos semanas más.

–Y tienes que admitir que es todo un detalle que Adrien esté haciendo todo esto por nosotras.

Tía Marie resopló.

–No te engañes, cariño. No lo hace por nosotras. Lo hace por él mismo, y para tenerte dominada, y tú lo sabes.

Marinette no respondió, sobre todo, porque pensaba que su tía tenía razón. No le cabía la menor duda de que Adrien no estaría allí si no tuviese algo que ganar.

Quería estar cerca de Louis y, de hecho, pasaba casi todas las noches en casa de tía Marie con ellas. Adrien ayudaba a dar la cena a Louis, lo bañaba y lo acostaba. Había insistido en que Marinette lo enseñase a cambiarle el pañal y lo hacía casi tantas veces como ella. Jugaba con el niño en una manta en el suelo, lo paseaba, lo llevaba al parque, aunque fuese demasiado pequeño para disfrutarlo realmente.

Era todo tan natural, tan… agradable.

Pero tal y como le acababa de recordar tía Marie, no debía olvidar que todo lo que Adrien hacía, lo hacía por algo. Quería conocer a su hijo, cosa comprensible e incluso aparentemente inocente.

Pero también era posible que tuviese otros motivos.

En esos momentos, Adrien estaba utilizando la reforma y la ampliación de la panadería como excusa para estar cerca de su hijo y para ocupar su tiempo mientras Louis se echaba sus frecuentes siestas, pero ¿qué ocurriría después?

¿Qué pasaría cuando decidiese que ya conocía a Louis lo suficiente y quisiese llevárselo a Paris para que ocupase el lugar que debía ocupar en el árbol genealógico de la familia Agreste?

¿Qué ocurriría cuando se aburriese de la ampliación de La Cabaña de Azúcar y de la vida de Locronan?

¿Y por qué se molestaba ella en hacerse esas preguntas cuando ya conocía las respuestas?

Durante las dos últimas semanas, Adrien le había recordado más que nunca al hombre del que se había enamorado. Había sido amable y generoso, dulce y divertido. Le abría las puertas para que pasase, se prestaba voluntario a recoger la mesa después de las comidas y llevaba a su hijo a dormir.

Y la tocaba. No de manera abierta ni sexual, solo un roce con los dedos de vez en cuando, en el brazo, en el dorso de la mano, en la mejilla al apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara y metérselo detrás de la oreja.

Ella intentaba no darle demasiada importancia a aquellos pequeños gestos, pero no podía evitar que se le acelerase el corazón. Tía Marie se había quejado más de una vez de que en casa o en la panadería hacía demasiado frío, pero cuando la presencia y las constantes atenciones de Adrien hacían que a Marinette le subiese la temperatura, lo único que podía hacer para luchar contra ello era poner el aire acondicionado.

Adrien empujó las puertas de la cocina y a ella estuvo a punto de caérsele la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

Volvió a subirle la temperatura, notó que se ruborizaba y que empezaba a sudar. Al menos en esa ocasión podría echarle la culpa a los hornos y al trabajo.

–Cuando tengas un minuto –le dijo Adrien, –deberías venir a ver qué opinas. La reforma está casi terminada y los obreros quieren saber si quieres que hagan algo más antes de marcharse.

–Ah –dijo ella, levantando la cabeza.

Había pasado a ver la obra un par de veces, pero no había querido molestar. Además, Adrien había estado tan pendiente de todo que, en realidad, su presencia y opiniones no habían sido necesarias.

Pero en esos momentos, con la reforma casi terminada, se puso nerviosa y tuvo ganas de ver cómo había quedado. Quería empezar a imaginarse trabajando allí, metiendo en cajas las delicias que enviaría por correo, supervisando a los trabajadores que tendría que contratar, si es que su idea tenía tanto éxito como esperaba.

Miró un segundo a tía Marie, dejó la cuchara en el cuenco que tenía delante y se limpió las manos en un paño limpio.

–¿Te importa? –le preguntó a Marie.

–Por supuesto que no. Ve, cariño –le dijo esta, acercándose para continuar con las galletas. –Yo terminaré esto y, cuando vuelvas, tal vez vaya a echar un vistazo.

Marinette sonrió y le dio un beso a su tía en la mejilla, luego se quitó el delantal y siguió a Adrien. Oyó los martillazos antes de llegar a la puerta del local de al lado, pero ya casi se había acostumbrado, lo mismo que sus clientes habituales.

Adrien le abrió la puerta que comunicaba la panadería con el otro local y apartó la lámina de plástico grueso que habían puesto delante de ella para evitar que pasase el polvo.

Marinette entró delante de él y suspiró al mirar a su alrededor. El local estaba precioso. Jamás lo habría imaginado así.

Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías a varias alturas y de varios tamaños. Habían arreglado también el suelo y el techo y la pintura hacía juego con la de La Cabaña de Azúcar.

–¡Oh! –gritó Marinette.

–¿Tiene tu aprobación? –le preguntó Adrien en tono divertido.

Y ella estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción, pero aun así consiguió decirle en un susurro:

–Es increíble.

Giró sobre sí misma para volver a verlo todo y su asombro creció todavía más. No se paró a pensar cómo había sido posible ni de cuánto habría costado. Solo sabía que disponía de ese local para ampliar el negocio de su vida.

Dio un gritito, abrazó a Adrien y lo apretó con fuerza. Él la rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura casi inmediatamente.

–Gracias –murmuró Marinette. –Es perfecto.

Cuando se apartó, vio que Adrien tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero entonces se acercó a ellos el capataz, tan oportuno como siempre.

–Parece que le gusta cómo ha quedado –comentó con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Adrien.

Teniendo en cuenta que Marinette todavía estaba abrazando a su exmarido, era fácil llegar a esa conclusión. De repente, sintió vergüenza, se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió para poner una distancia entre ambos.

–Sí, parece que le gusta –respondió Adrien.

–Jamás habría imaginado algo así –les dijo ella a los dos hombres. –A pesar de haber visto los planos, no pensé que iba a quedar tan bien.

–Me alegro de que le guste. Si quiere que hagamos algo más, o que cambiemos algo, hágamelo saber. Estaremos aquí terminando algunos detalles.

Marinette no quería cambiar nada, pero mientras los dos hombres hablaban de negocios, se dio un paseo por el local. Admirando, tocando, llenando mentalmente las estanterías e imaginándose trabajando detrás de los mostradores. Le encantaba la moldura de los techos, que era igual que la de la panadería y hacía que sintiese aquel lugar como suyo.

¡Suyo!

Bueno, suyo y de tía Marie. Y de Adrien o del banco, dado que alguien iba a tener que pagarlo.

Aunque se había resistido a atarse de aquel modo a su exmarido, no podía negar que le había dado algo que nadie más le habría dado, y en un tiempo récord.

Oyó pisadas detrás de ella y se giró. Era Adrien.

–Dejarán esto limpio y se marcharán en un par de horas. Y los ordenadores llegarán mañana.

Marinette se agarró las manos. Estaba tan emocionada que casi no podía contenerse.

Necesitaría una página web… y alguien que la diseñase y la mantuviese, ya que ella no sabía hacerlo. También necesitaría envases y abrir una cuenta con una empresa de transporte fiable, necesitaría etiquetas y, probablemente, hasta un catálogo.

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Más, tal vez, de las que había pensado.

De repente sintió miedo y notó que le costaba respirar. No podía hacer aquello. Era demasiado. Ella era solo una persona, aunque contase con la ayuda de tía Marie.

–Sé que tienes mucho que hacer –le dijo Adrien, interrumpiendo sus alarmados pensamientos y permitiendo que algo de oxígeno volviese a entrar en sus pulmones, –pero antes de que empieces a preocuparte, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. Cada cosa a su tiempo, iría paso a paso. Había llegado hasta allí y podría seguir adelante… aunque tardase meses en conseguir lo que un Agreste rico y poderoso había hecho en tan solo una noche.

–De acuerdo.

–Tengo que volver a casa por motivos de trabajo.

–Ah –dijo ella sorprendida.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo allí que la noticia la pilló desprevenida. Era irónico, después de lo mucho que había deseado que volviese a Paris al verlo llegar. En esos momentos, le era difícil imaginarse la panadería, o su vida diaria, sin él.

Intentó no pensar en aquello y asintió.

–De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Además, ya has hecho más que suficiente durante tu estancia aquí.

Se contuvo antes de darle las gracias porque, en realidad, no le estaba haciendo ningún favor. Había sido muy generoso, pero no lo había hecho de corazón. Lo mejor sería aceptar lo que le había dado y dejar que se marchase a Paris antes de que le ocurriese pedirle algo a cambio.

Adrien sonrió y a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, retrocediendo ligeramente.

–Crees que voy a recoger y me voy a largar sin más, ¿no?

Sí, esa era la esperanza que había tenido.

–Está bien. Lo entiendo –repitió ella. –Todo esto es maravilloso. Tía Marie y yo nos ocuparemos de empezar el nuevo negocio.

Él sonrió todavía más y Marinette sintió miedo.

–Estoy seguro de que lo haréis muy bien, pero el lanzamiento tendrá que esperar a que volvamos.

Marinette parpadeó sorprendida e intentó asimilar sus palabras.

–¿A que volvamos?

Adrien asintió.

–Quiero que Louis y tú vengáis conmigo a Paris para poder presentar al niño a mi familia.

Continuara…

 **Buenas noches amigas he aquí otro actualización, espero ye les haya gustado un montón y poco a poco se está esclareciendo esta historia, me imagino que ya vieron el cap. 1 de la tercera temporada ( quiero matar a esa hija de $#"!" #%) de Lila y nuestro Adrien tan Adrien… esta tercera temporada promete mucho, si no lo has visto que esperas ¡ve a verlo ya! (esta en ingles)**

 **Ahora las voy a saludar como es debido y a darle la bienvenida a las que valientemente dejaron su opinión:**

 **Arkeiel: Hola como estas, bienvenida, me encanta tu opinión sobre la historia, al principio cuando la comencé a leer opine igual que tú y yo me dije en verdad ¿él va a dejar todo por ella, o ella lo perdonara y regresara con él?, sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas, pero sus sentimientos son complementarios, cuando hay un sentimiento tan grande es imposible negarlo y hacerlo es como tapar el sol con un dedo, no se puede. En este cap. Adrien actúa muy controlador con Marinette pero es porque no quiere perderla nuevamente ni al bebe, si leíste bien los anteriores capítulos, a ellos les costó mucho salir embarazados (2 años) pero se presento el divorcio y lo demás es historia, ahora que Adrien es controlador y manipulador y que Marinette es sumisa, pues sip es verdad y es a partir de este punto de la historia que ella deberá decidir y luchar por lo que en verdad quiere. Saludos**

 **Guest: Hola amiga bienvenida me alegro que te guste y estoy un poco nerviosa porque pensé que no gustaría, estoy poniéndole ganas para que ustedes tengan un buen trabajo, que es lo que se merecen, un besazo**

 **Katsa Graceling: Hola Kat, yo soy igual que tú puedo estar saltando de fandom en fandom buscado que leer y al final me aburro jajaja. Bienvenida**

 **Elizabeth Malfoy: Hola, Ely en este cap. la tía Marie está viendo con una lupa de gran aumento a Adrien y sus intenciones, no es que le tenga mucha confianza pero está muy cauta y no es para menos, saludos un beso.**

 **Sonrais777: Hola Sonrais, espero que aun estés viva y no te haya dado nada jajaja, debes de estar muy sana para terminar la historia y en este cap. te darás cuenta que nunca falta un roto para un descosido Saludos**

 **Rebeca sz: Olá, Rebe, é verdade que nosso amante sabe aproveitar as oportunidades e neste capítulo. não deixa nada além de descuido, não deu chance a Marinette nem disse "essa água é minha" hahaha. Saudações** Hola, Rebe pues es cierto que nuestro galán sabe aprovechar las oportunidades, y en este cap. no deja nada pero nada al descuido, no le dio oportunidad a Marinette ni de decir "esta agua es mía" jajaja. Saludos

 **María Espinoza: Hola María me alegro que te guste la adaptación, espero que este cap. te haya gustado más o igual que los anteriores, Saludos**

 **Merline-Ainsworth: Hola, jajaja ¿tu tenias una cerveza? ¡En serio! a mi me encantaría tomarme un buen vino pero… Me conformo con un vaso de agua,** **pero sip, ellos aun se aman pero son muy necios para admitirlo, él por tener la última palabra, se siente ofendido y engañado y ella por no comunicarse y pararle los pies a su familia política y enfrentar a su esposo con la verdad a tiempo, con el pasar del tiempo muchas cosas se aclararan y tanto para Adrien como para Marinette su pasado llegara a ellos y tendrán que enfrentarlo amiga con valentía porque tienen a su lindo bebe y por esa criatura todo… pero siempre la van a "cagar" dejando que su orgullo hable primero que ellos…**

 **Bueno mañana es domingo y por supuesto hay actualización. Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Amai**


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura

Capítulo 8

–No.

Marinette se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Adrien allí solo.

Era evidente que este no había esperado verla saltar de alegría con la idea de acompañarlo a Paris, pero había pensado que, al menos, sería razonable al respecto.

Suspiró resignado y la siguió hasta la panadería. No la vio, debía de haberse metido en la cocina, lo que significaba que se había marchado casi corriendo.

Levantó la mano para empujar la puerta, pero esta se movió bruscamente hacia él, dándole casi en la cara. Tía Marie abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida al verlo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a levantar la barbilla y a dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

Adrien entró en la cocina y encontró a Marinette donde había imaginado que estaría, delante de una de las islas centrales, trabajando. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa porque sus movimientos eran bruscos y tenía la espalda muy recta.

–Marinette –empezó, dejando que la puerta se cerrase tras de él.

–No –espetó ella. –No, Adrien, no –repitió con fervor. –No voy a volver a Paris contigo. No voy a entrar en ese museo que tú llamas casa ni voy a volver a ver a tu madre, que me mirará por encima del hombro, como ha hecho siempre. Igual que tu padre ¿Acaso crees que será menos crítica cuando se entere de que he tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio? El hecho de que Louis sea tuyo será irrelevante. Me criticará por no habértelo contado. Me acusará de haberme divorciado a pesar de saber que iba a tener un hijo tuyo, de haberte privado a ti de estar con tu hijo y, a ella, de estar con su nieto. O de haber ocultado al mundo la existencia de otro increíble y maravilloso descendiente de la familia Agreste. O eso, o dirá que Louis no es un Agreste en realidad –añadió, –ya que siempre me ha acusado de ser una cazafortunas. O dirá que no puede ser su heredero porque no estábamos casados cuando nació.

Negó con la cabeza.

–No voy a ir, Adrien. No pienso pasar por todo eso otra vez y no voy a permitir que mi hijo lo haga.

Adrien apretó la mandíbula.

–También es mi hijo, Marinette –espetó.

–Sí –admitió ella, –y por eso tú también deberías protegerlo. De todo, y de todos. Louis es inocente. Y no permitiré que nadie le haga pensar que no es perfecto o que no es maravilloso. Jamás. Ni siquiera su abuela.

Adrien puso los brazos en jarras e inclinó la cabeza.

–No tenía ni idea de que la odiases tanto –murmuró.

–Fue horrible conmigo –le dijo Marinette. –Me amargó la vida mientras estuvimos casados.

Adrien estuvo un minuto en silencio, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras.

¿De verdad había sido su madre tan mala con ella, o estaba exagerando? Sabía que algunas mujeres no se llevaban bien con las familias de sus maridos y que la relación entre suegra y nuera era a menudo mala.

Era cierto que su madre no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, ni siquiera lo había sido con sus propios hijos, pero ¿de verdad había sido tan cruel con Marinette cuando él no había estado presente?

–Siento que pienses así –le dijo con cautela, –pero tengo que volver. No por mucho tiempo, solo unos días, tal vez una semana. Y me gustaría llevarme a Louis.

Al oír aquello, Marinette abrió la boca y Adrien supo que iban a seguir discutiendo.

–No puedes impedirme que me lo lleve –se le adelantó. –Es mi hijo y lo has mantenido oculto, de mí y de mi familia, durante mucho tiempo. Creo que merezco llevármelo a casa unos días.

Inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Y ambos sabemos que no necesito tu permiso –añadió.

–¿Me estás amenazando con quitármelo? –le preguntó ella en voz baja.

–¿Hace falta que lo haga? –respondió él en el mismo tono.

Ella mantuvo la boca cerrada, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

–Serán solo unos días –volvió a asegurarle, sintiendo la necesidad de aplacar su miedo y de borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Una semana como mucho. Y tú puedes acompañarnos, para echarnos un ojo a los dos. ¿Por qué creías que te había invitado?

Marinette se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

–Me vas a obligar a hacerlo, ¿verdad? –inquirió con voz temblorosa.

–Voy a hacerlo, con o sin ti. El papel que quieras desempeñar en esta situación y lo cerca que quieras estar de Louis es decisión tuya.

Ella lo miró como queriéndole decir que, en realidad, no tenía elección, pero Adrien tenía claro que no iba a Marcharse de allí sin su hijo.

Además, no quería separarse de Louis ni siquiera unos días. Tal vez fuesen pocos, pero se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de su hijo todos los días.

Y suponía que le ocurría lo mismo con respecto a alejarse de Marinette, pero nunca había puesto en duda la atracción que sentía por ella.

Tenía que pensar primero en su hijo. Y aunque jamás habría causado tanto nerviosismo o disgusto a su mujer intencionadamente, no estaba seguro de que no fuese capaz de salir huyendo de allí con Louis en cuanto él se hubiese marchado a Paris.

Eso significaría dejar a su tía y la panadería, pero ya le había ocultado la existencia de Louis una vez. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no intentaría robárselo en esa ocasión?

Y luego estaba la posibilidad de que volviese a estar embarazada. Hasta que él no estuviese seguro de si lo estaba o no, no quería apartarse de ella.

Lo que significaba que si él no podía quedarse en Locronan y estar pendiente de Louis y de ella en todo momento, tendría que llevarse a Louis con él a Paris. Marinette podía acompañarlos o no, pero si Louis estaba con él, no se marcharía de allí.

–Eso es chantaje –balbució Marinette.

Él arqueó una ceja y contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír.

–Yo no lo llamaría así.

–Y, entonces, ¿cómo lo llamarías?

–Paternidad –le respondió Adrien. –Solo estoy ejerciendo mis derechos como padre. Sabes cuáles son, ¿no? Los que me negaste durante todo el año pasado ocultándome la existencia de Louis.

No había pretendido hablar con aquella amargura, pero no había podido evitarlo.

–No voy a permitir que te lleves a Louis a ninguna parte sin mí –insistió Marinette.

Lo que quería decir que iría con él, aunque fuese a regañadientes.

–Si puedes estar preparada mañana, nos iremos alrededor del mediodía.

–No sé si voy a poder marcharme tan pronto.

–Vale, entonces nos iremos sobre la una.

Lo último que quería Marinette era marcharse de Locronan y dejar la tranquila vida que se había construido para volver a la guarida del león. Tal vez fuese solo temporal, pero, fuesen a estar en Paris cinco días o solo uno, cada minuto le iba a parecer una eternidad.

Por eso no se apresuró a hacer las maletas. Se tomó su tiempo en hablar de su ausencia con tía Marie y en buscar a un par de empleados que la cubriesen, para que La Cabaña de Azúcar siguiese funcionado en su ausencia.

Luego pidió ayuda a Adrien para recoger todas las cosas que necesitarían para Louis, aunque fuese para un viaje corto. Estaba segura de que Adrien no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba viajar con un bebé.

Mientras decidía qué ropa llevarse, le encargó recoger la ropa y los juguetes de Louis, que se asegurase de que tenían suficientes pañales y toallitas, biberones y leche. Mantas, patucos, sombreros, crema solar y más cosas.

Marinette fue añadiendo cada vez más cosas a la lista y ocultó su diversión al ver que Adrien empezaba a protestar y le recordó que ir a Paris había sido idea suya, y que podían evitarse todo el lío si Louis y ella se quedaban en Locronan.

Cada vez que mencionaba la posibilidad de cancelar el viaje, Adrien apretaba la mandíbula y seguía recogiendo cosas de Louis en silencio.

A la una del día siguiente, ya que Marinette no había conseguido posponer el viaje más, estaban preparados para salir. Louis estaba en su sillita, dando patadas y mordiendo sus llaves de plástico mientras Adrien esperaba al lado de la puerta del copiloto. Unos pasos más allá, en la acera, estaban Marinette y tía Marie, agarradas de las manos.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? –le preguntó su tía en voz baja.

Estaba segura de que no quería hacerlo, pero no podía decirlo, en parte porque había accedido a acompañar a Adrien y, en parte, porque no quería que su tía se preocupase.

–Estoy segura –mintió. –Estaré bien. Adrien solo quiere presentarle a Louis a su familia y ocuparse de unos negocios familiares. Volveremos al final de la semana.

Tía Marie arqueó una ceja.

–Eso espero. No dejes que se te lleven otra vez, cariño –añadió. –Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez. No permitas que suceda de nuevo.

A Marinette se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, tan grande que casi no podía tragar. Abrazó a su tía con fuerza y esperó a poder hablar.

–No lo haré –le prometió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas de soltar a su tía, se giró hacia donde estaba Adrien. Aunque sabía que estaba deseando emprender el viaje, su expresión no revelaba qué pensaba o sentía en esos momentos.

–¿Lista? –le preguntó con naturalidad.

Ella solo pudo asentir antes de subirse al coche. Cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras él daba la vuelta al vehículo.

La tía Marie se acerco a Adrien y en un tono muy bajo le dijo –sé lo que quieres hacer y no he dicho nada por el bienestar de mi sobrina y ni sobrino nieto, pero tenlo por seguro que si algo le pasa a mi bebe, si la veo llorando por culpa tuya, ¡júralo Adrien Agreste que no habrá lugar donde te escondas, te destruiré a ti y a tu estirada familia! Te quedo claro– mirándolo fijamente.

Adrien la miro fijamente y le dijo– Yo mismo vendré a que me cortes la cabeza si algo le llegase a pasar.

Marie lo observo y soltó su brazo y se despidió con la mano de Marinette.

Marinette bajó la visera que tenía delante y utilizó el espejo para comprobar que Louis estaba bien e intentó ignorar la arrolladora presencia de Adrien detrás del volante.

¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado lo pequeños que eran los coches? Incluso aquel Mercedes espacioso le resultaba tan pequeño que casi no podía ni respirar.

Adrien se abrochó el cinturón, metió la llave en el contacto y el motor cobró vida. En vez de poner el coche en movimiento inmediatamente, se quedó allí sentado un momento. Marinette se giró a mirarlo.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó.

Tal vez se le hubiese olvidado algo, aunque eso era difícil, dado que solo les había faltado meter en la maleta el fregadero de la cocina. Ya no cabía nada más en el maletero ni en el asiento trasero.

–Sé que no quieres hacer esto –le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, –pero todo va a ir bien.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y notó que se le volvía a hacer el nudo en la garganta. Luego asintió antes de volver a mirar hacia delante.

Estaba completamente segura que aquella visita a la familia de Adrien solo podía terminar en desastre.

El viaje a Paris fue mucho más rápido de lo que a Marinette le habría gustado. Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaban recorriendo el largo camino que llevaba a la mansión de los Agreste.

El corazón se le aceleró y notó que se le revolvía el estómago, y le dio miedo ponerse a vomitar.

«No vomites, no vomites, no vomites», se repitió a sí misma, respirando hondo y rezando por que le funcionase el mantra.

Adrien detuvo el coche delante de la enorme puerta de la cochera y, unos segundos después, apareció un joven que abrió la puerta del copiloto y le tendió una mano a Marinette para ayudarla a salir. Luego abrió la puerta trasera para que esta pudiese ver a Louis. Era evidente que Adrien había llamado para avisar a su familia de su llegada.

Adrien fue a la parte trasera del coche y abrió el maletero, luego le dio las llaves al chico.

–Traemos muchas cosas –le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado. –Súbelo todo a mis habitaciones.

Marinette abrió la boca para corregirlo. Adrien solo había llevado una bolsa de viaje y el resto de cosas que había en el coche eran de Louis y de ella. Y no tenían nada que hacer en las habitaciones de Adrien.

Pero este debió de verla venir, porque le puso el dedo índice en los labios para que no hablase.

–A mis habitaciones –repitió en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiese oírlo. –Louis y tú os alojaréis conmigo mientras estemos aquí. Y no rechistes.

Ella volvió a abrir la boca para hacer precisamente eso, rechistar, pero él se lo impidió con un rápido beso.

–No rechistes –repitió con firmeza. –Será mejor para todos. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero, desde su divorcio, Marinette no quería confiar en él ni escucharlo ni tampoco creer lo que le decía.

Pero lo cierto era que confiaba en él. Estaría incómoda compartiendo habitaciones con él, pero teniendo en cuenta dónde estaban dichas habitaciones, en la temida mansión de los Agreste, tal vez fuese más seguro que estar sola en otra habitación. Además, como durante su matrimonio habían vivido en las mismas habitaciones, al menos el lugar le resultaría familiar.

–De acuerdo –murmuró.

–Bien –respondió él contento antes de sacar a Louis de la sillita y apretarlo contra su pecho. –Ahora vamos a presentarle a nuestro hijo al resto de su familia.

Marinette volvió a sentir náuseas al oír aquello, pero Adrien le tomó la mano y el calor de sus dedos la tranquilizó. O casi. Todavía estaba muy nerviosa cuando entraron en la casa.

El suelo de la entrada principal brillaba como el del vestíbulo de un gran hotel. La lámpara de araña estaba encendida y, en el centro, encima de una mesa de mármol, había un enorme arreglo floral. Detrás estaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

Todo estaba igual que cuando Marinette se había marchado. Incluso las flores eran las mismas. Eran otras, por supuesto, porque Emilie las hacía cambiar todos los días, pero se trataba del mismo tipo de flores, de los mismos colores, del mismo arreglo.

Había estado fuera de allí un año. Un año en el que toda su vida había cambiado, pero si en aquella casa no habían cambiado ni las flores, no cabía la esperanzada de que nada, ni nadie, lo hubiese hecho en aquella mansión.

No llevaban abrigos, así que el mayordomo que les había abierto la puerta fue hacia un lado de la escalera, a avisar a la señora de su llegada. Unos segundos después, el hombre volvió para ayudar al joven que estaba subiendo el equipaje a las habitaciones de Adrien.

En cuanto hubieron desaparecido ambos en el piso de abajo, Emilie salió de su salón favorito.

–Adrien, querido –saludó a Adrien, solo a Adrien.

A Marinette se le aceleró el corazón al oír la voz de su exsuegra y rezó en silencio para tener fuerza y paciencia para soportar aquella agonizante visita.

Su exsuegra iba vestida con una falda y una chaqueta color beis y una camisa blanca, conjunto que debía de costar más de lo que ella ganaba en La Cabaña de Azúcar en todo un mes. Tenía el pelo rubio y un perfecto corte, e iba a adornada con pendientes, collar, broche y anillo de diamantes, todos a juego. Emilie Agreste jamás se pondría una circonita ni nada parecido.

–Madre –respondió Adrien, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Quiero que conozcas a tu nieto, Louis Agreste.

Emilie hizo una mueca que Marinette sospechó que quería que fuese una sonrisa.

–Encantador –comentó, sin molestarse siquiera en tocar al niño. Se limitó a mirarlo de los pies a la cabeza.

Marinette se puso tensa, ofendida en nombre de su hijo, aunque pronto la miraría a ella y podría ofenderse por sí misma.

–No sé en qué estabas pensando –espetó Emilie, –ocultando a mi hijo la existencia de este niño durante tanto tiempo. Deberías habérselo dicho en cuanto te enteraste de que estabas embarazada. No tenías ningún derecho a quedarte con un heredero de la familia Agreste.

«Ya ha empezado», pensó Marinette, nada sorprendida. Tampoco se sentía ofendida, aunque sabía que en cierto modo tenía motivos. Probablemente porque la reacción de Emilie a su reaparición era la esperada.

–Madre –replicó él en un tono en el que Marinette jamás lo había oído hablar.

Marinette se giró a mirarlo y le sorprendió verlo tan enfadado.

–Ya hablamos de esto cuando te llamé –continuó él. –Las circunstancias del nacimiento de Louis son solo asunto de Marinette y mío. No permitiré que la insultes mientras esté aquí. ¿Entendido?

Marinette vio sorprendida cómo Emilie apretaba los labios.

–Entendido –respondió. –La cena se servirá a las seis en punto. Os dejaré que os instaléis. Y por favor, recordad que en esta casa nos arreglamos para cenar.

Miró a Marinette con desprecio y se dio la media vuelta para Marcharse.

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró:

–Ha ido bien.

Pretendía decirlo en tono sarcástico, pero Adrien solo sonrió.

–Te lo dije –comentó, levantando a Louis un poco más. –Vamos a deshacer las maletas. Creo que a Louis le vendría bien una siesta.

Ella alargó la mano para acaricia la cabeza de su hijo.

–No debería estar muy cansado, ha dormido en el coche.

Adrien sonrió.

–No me había dado cuenta.

Ella rio, no pudo evitarlo. Aquel era el Adrien que había conocido cuando habían empezado a salir: divertido, amable, considerado… y tan guapo que le cortaba la respiración.

Sintió calor cuando le dio la mano y echó a andar escaleras arriba.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien estando tan cerca de Adrien al mismo tiempo que se sentía tan mal estando en aquella casa?

Adrien vio cómo Marinette iba y venía por sus habitaciones, preparándose para la cena. Louis estaba durmiendo en el salón, en una cuna que él había mandado instalar.

Pero era la presencia de su exesposa la que hacía que tuviese el estómago encogido. Le gustaba volver a tenerla allí.

No estaba seguro de que se tratase de tenerla allí, en la casa de su familia, sino de tenerla con él, en su dormitorio, estuviese donde estuviese esa habitación.

La había echado de menos. Había echado de menos ver sus cosas encima de la mesa y en el cuarto de baño, su ropa en el armario, el olor de su perfume en las sábanas.

Había echado de menos verla, así, yendo de un lado a otro, peinándose, maquillándose o escogiendo qué joyas ponerse.

Era evidente que no tenía tantas joyas como cuando había estado casada con él, pero sus movimientos eran los mismos. Incluso llevaba su perfume favorito, probablemente porque había dejado un frasco en el tocador al Marcharse, y Adrien no había podido deshacerse de él.

En esos momentos, se alegraba mucho. Se lo había regalado a Marinette por su cumpleaños. Hacía mucho tiempo. Pero el hecho de que hubiese vuelto a utilizarlo, de que estuviese allí con él, y de que, al parecer, confiase en él… le hizo preguntarse si podrían solventar sus diferencias y darse otra oportunidad.

–¿Qué tal estoy? –le preguntó ella de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Preciosa –respondió Adrien sin pararse a pensarlo, sin tan siquiera tener que mirarla. Aunque lo hizo. Mirarla siempre era un placer.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes amarillo y sandalias, y se había recogido el pelo detrás de las orejas. Adrien se excitó al verla, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y deseó poder lamerla como si se tratase de un dulce polo de limón.

La mirada de Marinette se tornó misteriosa y sonrió de manera sensual antes de frotarse las manos en la falda.

–¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes cómo es tu madre y no he traído nada más elegante. Tenía que haberme acordado de que aquí hay que arreglarse para cenar.

Tomó aire, lo soltó y volvió a pasarse las manos por la falda con un gesto nervioso.

–Aunque, de todos modos, ya no tengo vestidos elegantes, así que no habría podido traérmelos ni aunque hubiese querido. Pensé que tal vez todavía estaría aquí la ropa que dejé, pero…

Dejó de hablar y apartó la mirada de la de Adrien. Adrien se sintió culpable.

–Lo siento. Mi madre hizo que se la llevasen toda cuando te marchaste. Yo tampoco esperaba que fueses a volver, así que no guardé nada.

Lo cierto era que guardar cosas de Marinette le habría resultado demasiado doloroso. De hecho, había firmado los papeles del divorcio más bien movido por la ira que por el deseo de ser libre otra vez.

No tenía que haber permitido que su madre se deshiciese de las cosas de Marinette, se dio cuenta en ese momento. Tenía que haber sido él quien tomase la decisión, tenía que haber buscado a su exesposa para ver si quería conservar algo, pero por aquel entonces solo había querido deshacerse de todo y se había sentido casi aliviado cuando su madre le había dicho que se ocuparía ella.

Lo único que había quedado había sido el frasco de perfume.

–Estás preciosa –repitió, avanzando para acercarse a ella y agarrarla de los hombros. –Y no hemos venido a impresionar a nadie. Ni siquiera a mis padres –añadió sonriendo.

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa y Adrien se inclinó para darle un suave beso.

Solo tocó sus labios, en vez de devorárselos, que era lo que deseaba. Solo le rozó la piel de los hombros, en vez de meter las manos por debajo del vestido.

El beso duró un par de segundos y luego Adrien se apartó antes de que su deseo se hiciese demasiado obvio.

–Tal vez debiésemos saltarnos la cena y pasar directamente al postre –comentó en voz baja.

–No creo que a tu madre le gustase la idea.

A Adrien le gustó oír que a Marinette también se le había puesto la voz ronca. Eso significaba que no era el único en sentir deseo.

–No me importa lo más mínimo –murmuró.

–Ojalá pudiésemos hacerlo, aunque creo que es una mala idea. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que tener que enfrentarme a tu madre otra vez.

Adrien frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba sugiriendo Marinette que hacer el amor con él sería solo menos malo que cenar con su familia?

Antes de que le diese tiempo a responder llamaron a la puerta.

–Debe de ser la niñera –dijo, intentando ocultar su decepción.

–¿Has contratado a una niñera? –preguntó Marinette en tono de sorpresa y desaprobación.

–No, es una de las sirvientas de mi madre, que va a quedarse con Louis un par de horas. Es una buena idea, ¿no?

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–No lo sé. ¿Se le dan bien los niños?

–No lo sé –admitió él, repitiendo su frase. –Vamos a abrirle la puerta y le haremos un tercer grado.

Agarró a Marinette por el codo y fueron juntos hacia la puerta.

–No quiero interrogarla –murmuró Marinette antes de abrir. –Solo quiero saber si está cualificada para cuidar de mi hijo.

–Vamos a estar en el piso de abajo, así que podrás subir a ver cómo está el niño cuando te apetezca –le aseguró Adrien, también en voz baja. –Esta noche será su noche de prueba, si te gusta, podrá quedarse con Louis cuando la necesitas. Si no te gusta, podremos contratar a una niñera de verdad. Una en la que confíes al cien por cien.

–Solo estás intentando tranquilizarme, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella, un tanto molesta.

Adrien, que ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se giró a mirarla y sonrió.

–Por supuesto. Mientras estés aquí quiero que tengas todo lo que necesites, o todo lo que tú quieras.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y Adrien supo que iba a protestar, así que se inclinó y le dio un beso.

Cuando se apartó de ella todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

–Indúltame –le dijo, metiéndole un rizo color azabache detrás de la oreja y deseando besarla otra vez. –Por favor.

* * *

Como de costumbre, la cena con la familia de Adrien fue agotadora. Deliciosa, pero agotadora.

Su madre estuvo tan altiva como siempre y a pesar de que a Marinette siempre le habían caído bien Felix, el hermano de Adrien, y su esposa, Bridgette, se dio cuenta de que estaban cortados por el mismo patrón que Emilie. Habían nacido en cunas de oro y nunca habían necesitado nada que no tuvieran. Habían sido educados para no ir jamás despeinados y no decir nunca nada inadecuado.

El único motivo por el que Marinette no se sentía tan mal con ellos era que, a pesar de su origen, Felix y Bridgette no eran tan fríos y críticos como su exsuegra. Desde que se había casado con Adrien, siempre la habían tratado como a una más de la familia y se habían disgustado de verdad cuando Adrien y ella habían roto. Incluso esa noche, se habían comportado con ella exactamente igual que en el pasado.

Eso había contribuido a calmar sus nervios al entrar en el opulento comedor. Emilie ya estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, como una reina esperando a su corte, cuando ellos llegaron, y su mirada la había hecho sentirse como un microbio a través de un microscopio, le pareció extraño no ver a Gabriel en la cena, Adrien le informo que estaba de viaje y regresaría en dos días, uno menos.

Para su alivio, su exsuegra había jugado limpio mientras tomaban la sopa y la ensalada y había hablado de cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo, con el postre, Emilie se había quitado parte de la máscara y había arremetido contra Marinette todo lo que había podido.

Pero en esa ocasión Adrien la había defendido, algo que no había hecho nunca antes. Probablemente porque, en el pasado, los ataques de Emilie habían sido mucho más sutiles, o solo había demostrado su odio por ella cuando ambas habían estado solas.

Esa noche, Adrien había contestado a cada uno de los ataques de su madre, siempre en defensa de Marinette. Y una vez terminado el postre, cuando parecía que Emilie iba a rematar la jugada, él se había levantado, había dado las buenas noches a su familia y había tomado la mano de Marinette para sacarla del comedor.

Ella todavía estaba aturdida por el alivio y por la fuerza que le había dado Adrien… y todavía iba aferrada a su mano como si se tratase de un salvavidas cuando llegaron al piso de arriba. Se sintió como en su primera cita, antes de saber lo que era realmente ser la señora de Adrien Agreste.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, los dos sonreían y a ella le faltaba un poco de aire. Adrien le puso un dedo en los labios para que guardase silencio.

Y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de echarse a reír como una niña de doce años.

Contuvo la risa y, sin soltar la mano de Adrien, lo siguió por el salón a oscuras. La niñera que se había quedado con Louis estaba sentada al lado de la cuna, leyendo una revista. Cuando los vio, cerró la revista y se puso en pie.

–¿Qué tal ha estado? –le preguntó Adrien.

–Bien –respondió la joven con una sonrisa. –Ha estado todo el tiempo dormido.

Esa era una buena noticia para la niñera, pero no tanto para los padres, que pretendían dormir toda la noche del tirón.

–Eso significa que se despertará a medianoche –susurró Marinette. –Prepárate para sufrir por fin los rigores de la paternidad.

Él sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

–Lo estoy deseando.

Adrien le dio un par de billetes a la niñera y la acompañó a la puerta, dejando a Marinette al lado de la cuna de Louis. Tenía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción, al pensar en que habían estado los dos, padre y madre, delante de la cuna de su hijo, viéndolo dormir.

Así era como se había imaginado siempre que sería formar una familia. Había sido lo que había deseado cuando se había casado con Adrien y cuando había intentado quedarse embarazada al principio.

Era gracioso, cómo la vida nunca era como uno planeaba.

Pero aquello tampoco estaba mal. Tal vez no fuese lo ideal, tal vez no fuese como ella había soñado, pero seguía emocionándola y haciendo que se le encogiese el corazón dentro del pecho.

–Espero que no se esté poniendo enfermo –murmuró, poniéndole la mano en la frente. No parecía tener fiebre. –No suele dormir tanto.

–Ha tenido un día muy largo –respondió Adrien en el mismo tono. –Tú también estarías cansada si hubiese sido tu primer viaje tan largo.

Ella rio y tuvo que taparse la boca para no despertar al niño. Adrien sonrió también, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, la hizo girar y la empujó hacia la puerta mientras la besaba.

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose apasionadamente. Marinette se quedó sin aliento, sin vista, sin cordura y todo su mundo se redujo a Adrien.

Cuando este la dejó por fin respirar, parpadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Adrien continuaba mordisqueándole los labios.

–No era esto lo que yo tenía en mente cuando hablamos de compartir las habitaciones –consiguió decirle Marinette por fin, después de tomar aire.

–Qué raro, porque es exactamente lo que yo había imaginado –murmuró él antes de chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja.

A Marinette no le cabía la menor duda.

–Yo pensaba dormir en el sofá del salón. O irme a una de las habitaciones de invitados cuando nadie me viera –le dijo ella.

Y Adrien le pasó el labio por la línea que va de la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja, haciéndola gemir.

–Eso no está bien. Nada bien –murmuró Marinette.

Él la levantó y la llevó directamente hasta la cama.

–Pues a mí me parece estupendo –respondió, dejándola caer sobre el colchón como un saco de patatas.

Aunque Marinette no se sentía en absoluto como un saco de patatas, sobre todo cuando Adrien se tumbó encima de ella.

En esa ocasión, cuando la besó, no protestó ni preguntó cómo iba a terminar aquello, porque sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar. Ambos lo sabían.

Adrien le desató el vestido, que iba anudado al cuello, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. Los acarició y le frotó los pezones hasta hacerla gemir y retorcerse de placer.

Luego llevó las manos a su espalda para bajarle la cremallera. Marinette se incorporó un poco y esperó a que lo hiciese y luego Adrien le bajó el vestido por completo y le quitó las sandalias también.

Y ella se quedó allí, solo con las braguitas.

Adrien se quedó unos segundos devorándola con la mirada, e hizo que se estremeciese, se sentía poderosa.

Así había sido al principio de su matrimonio, pero no había esperado sentir tanto deseo después de todo lo ocurrido. Aquello era casi como un milagro, aunque Marinette no sabía cómo influiría en el futuro de sus vidas.

Los dedos de Adrien por debajo del elástico de las braguitas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Le dejó que se las quitase y la dejase completamente desnuda y lo abrazó por el cuello para darle un apasionado beso. Adrien gimió y apretó la erección contra su vientre.

Ella se movió para recibirla entre los muslos y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él gimió y se apretó todavía más.

Adrien pensó que había algo entre ellos. Algo importante y que no debía menospreciar. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho en el pasado, menospreciar su relación con Marinette.

Se había casado con ella, la había llevado a casa y había dado por hecho que siempre estaría allí. ¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz en una casa del tamaño de un palacio, con pista de tenis, cine, dos piscinas, establo, jardines, un estanque…? Todo lo que cualquier podría desear. Además de tener un marido con dinero más que de sobra para que no le faltase nada.

No obstante, durante las dos últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Había tenido sentimientos ajenos a él hasta entonces y se había empezado a hacerse muchas preguntas.

Tal vez el dinero no lo fuese todo. Eso significaba que Marinette no lo había querido solo por lo que tenía y por lo que podía darle.

Pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque él era rico e iba a seguir siéndolo.

Sí, era evidente que seguía habiendo un vínculo entre ambos.

Y no era solo sexo, aunque este fuese tan excepcional que merecía la pena pararse a reflexionar seriamente al menos un par de horas.

¿Existía la posibilidad de una reconciliación? ¿Podrían volver a intentarlo y construir algo mejor y más fuerte de lo que habían tenido?

¿Y aunque pudiesen, debían hacerlo?

Eran demasiadas cosas como para considerarlas en ese momento, dado que su mente estaba ocupada con otros objetivos mucho más inmediatos e infinitamente más placenteros. No obstante, tenía que reflexionar y decidir si lo que pensaba que estaba sintiendo era real.

Porque creía estar sintiendo amor. Amor. Anhelo. Devoción. Y el deseo de que su relación con Marinette fuese permanente.

Adrien gimió al notar la lengua de Marinette en su boca y que lo apretaba con los muslos. El calor de su cuerpo desnudo le quemó por encima de la ropa y, de repente, deseó quitársela.

Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y el cinturón de los pantalones. Ella se apartó solo lo necesario para dejarle espacio para quitárselo todo.

Una vez desnudo subió a Marinette hacia arriba, con cuidado para que no se diese con el cabecero de la cama y colocó las almohadas, poniéndole varias debajo de las caderas.

Luego volvió a besarla mientras le acariciaba la cintura y la espalda con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel era perfecta, como una estatua de alabastro, todo elegantes curvas. Aunque las estatuas eran frías e inánimes y Marinette todo lo contrario. Era apasionada y bella, y la única mujer a la que le había hecho el amor allí, en su cama.

Antes de su matrimonio había sido más fácil ir a un hotel o al apartamento de la chica en cuestión.

Y después de su divorcio… lo cierto era que no había estado con nadie. Se había concentrado en el trabajo y en la empresa.

La abrazó por la espalda y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella enterró los dedos en su pelo y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo y la nuca, cosa que siempre le había encantado. Hizo que se estremeciese y se excitase todavía más.

Marinette rodeó su erección con la mano y se la acarició con suavidad antes de guiarla muy despacio hacia su sexo.

Adrien notó cómo lo rodeaba su calor y su humedad. Era una de las sensaciones más increíbles que había tenido en toda su vida. Por muchas veces que ocurriera, era casi una experiencia religiosa.

Empezó a moverse en su interior mientras la besaba, cada vez con mayor rapidez, intentando aguantar lo máximo posible.

Pero contener el orgasmo era como controlar un monzón. Su única esperanza era que a Marinette le diese tiempo a terminar antes.

Metió una mano entre ambos para acariciarla y provocarle el orgasmo. Ella dio un grito ahogado al instante.

Adrien hizo otro esfuerzo por aguantar y continuó acariciándola. Marinette gimió y arqueó la espalda.

–Eso es, cariño. Déjate llevar.

Y Marinette gritó al notar cómo el placer la iba sacudiendo de la cabeza a los pies.

Adrien no tardó mucho más. En cuanto notó que Marinette llegaba al clímax, dejó de controlarse y compartió su felicidad.

Continuara…

 **Hola como están feliz domingo, capitulo súper largo para que se entretengan un montón, ya la familia entro en acción y como había comentado en el cap. anterior Marinette dejaría de ser sumisa y pelearía por su bebe y por su amor propio, Adrien en este cap. se da cuenta que la ama y que nunca la ha podido olvidar, pero su madre es otro cantar, la tía Marie saco las garras y ellos volvieron a tener sexo… y esta vez con el corazón. El próximo cap. surgirá revelaciones y enfrentamientos en donde se decidirá el destino de todos.**

 **Ahora los saludos:**

 **María Espinosa: hola Mari, de verdad amiga, gracias de todo corazón, me gusta tratar a mis amigas lectoras de esta manera, durante años he sido lectora y haber arriesgado a publicar fue difícil, la responsabilidad, la ética, el profesionalismo, el mejorar cada día pero sobre todo el amor que pone una con cada historia, que aquella lectora o lector se sienta emocionado, y que al final diga leí algo bueno, ya sea que rías, te enfurezcas, llores o simplemente te enamores y que dejen reviews es algo bueno pero no voy a obligar a ninguno a hacerlo eso está en cada quien yo estoy feliz que lean. Saludos**

 **Rebeca sz: Olá Rebe, Adrien está determinado a tudo já feito de inimigo para a tia Marie, está apostando para ganhar, e todas as suas cartas já as mostraram. Saudações**

Hola Rebe, Adrien está decidido a todo ya se hecho de enemiga a la tía Marie, está apostando a ganar, y todas sus cartas ya las mostro. Saludos

 **Merline-Ainsworth: Hola Merly, siiii y se vino el salseo, a Mari le explotan los corazoncitos a su alrededor plop plop plop y Adrien embobado, pero no te angusties que todavía falta para que eso se sepa, que impaciente eres jajaja.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Serena Saori: Hola Saori, Bienvenida, es verdad que existe esa bendita pastilla pero en esta historia brilla por su ausencia que te puedo decir, si llegaste hasta aquí es que ya leíste lo horrenda que es Emilie que no tuvo ninguna delicadeza en saludar a su nieto con amor, lo que viene es crucial. Saludos**

 **Arkeiel: Hola Ark jajaja ya me di cuenta que leíste el cap. de ayer y si llegaste hasta aquí es porque ya leíste el de hoy, y se han aclarado muchas de las incógnitas anteriores, vale destacar que tanto Adrien como Marinette se están dando una nueva oportunidad, fue duro para Mari tomar la decisión de acompañar a Adrien y yo te apoyo en lo referente al abuso psicológico, la tía Marie por fin se las canto bien claras y el ya esta advertido, la verdad sea dicha. Saludos.**

 **Saludos y Besos a todas las quiero mucho**

 **Amai**


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura  
Capítulo 9

Marinette se despertó cuando el sol de la mañana empezó a entrar por entre las cortinas. Sonrió mientras se estiraba como un gato, sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Giró la cabeza, miró el reloj y se sentó enseguida. ¡Las diez de la mañana! ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto?

Había tenido una noche agotadora, en la que Adrien y ella habían hecho el amor tres veces y Louis la había hecho levantarse otro par, pero aun así, lo normal era que Louis llevase ya un rato despierto.

Se giró para sentarse al borde de la cama y su mano tocó un papel.

 _He tenido que irme a trabajar. Louis está con Marguerite. Volveré a la hora de la cena._

 _Te quiere,_

 _A._

Directo al grano, típico de él. Lo que no era normal era que le dijese que la quería con tanta frivolidad. ¿O lo había hecho solo por costumbre?

A Marinette se le encogió el corazón en el pecho, pero prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema. Al menos, por el momento.

Salió de la cama, se puso unos pantalones de lino y una camiseta naranja y salió de la habitación para ir al piso de abajo.

Se asomó a varias habitaciones antes de encontrar a Louis, que estaba en la biblioteca. Había una manta negra en el suelo, y allí estaba tumbado, rodeado de juguetes, con la misma chica que lo había cuidado la noche anterior, que también estaba sentada en el suelo, haciéndole muecas y jugando con él.

–Señora Agreste –murmuró esta al verla llegar, poniéndose en pie y colocando ambas manos con nerviosismo detrás de su espalda.

–En realidad soy Dupain –respondió Marinette automáticamente, acercándose a la manta para arrodillarse al lado de su hijo y tomarlo en brazos.

Louis rio e intentó agarrarle el pelo. Y ella rio también y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias por cuidarlo otra vez –dijo, poniéndose en pie y yendo a sentarse a un sofá.

–Es un placer, señora. El señor Agreste me dijo que le podía dar un biberón, así que ya lo ha tomado y ha eructado. También lo he cambiado.

Marinette asintió y sonrió. Deseó decirle que se marchara y quedarse a solas con su hijo, pero le dio pena, sobre todo, sabiendo que Emilie era una tirana con sus empleados.

Se puso en pie, le dio otro beso al niño en la frente y lo dejó de nuevo en la manta.

–¿Te importaría cuidarlo otro rato? –le preguntó a la chica. –Me gustaría desayunar.

La joven la miró aliviada y corrió a sentarse en la manta.

–Por puesto, señora. Tómese el tiempo que quiera.

–Gracias.

Y Marinette fue hacia la cocina, a pesar de saber que debía ir directa al comedor y allí aparecería un sirviente que le pondría el desayuno en un minuto. El personal de cocina estaba ocupado recogiendo el desayuno del resto de la familia y preparando la comida cuando ella llegó.

–Señora Agreste –dijo una de las sirvientas, sorprendida al verla allí.

Ella sonrió y no se molestó en corregirla.

–Hola, Glenna. Me alegro de verte.

La mujer sonrió con cariño.

–Yo también, señora.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Marinette? –preguntó ella en tono amable.

La mujer asintió, pero Marinette supo que la regañarían si la llamaba por su nombre.

–No he desayunado. ¿Podrías prepararme una tostada y un zumo? –añadió, sabiendo que no debía intentar prepararse nada ella sola.

–Por supuesto, señora.

Glenna se puso a prepararle una bandeja mientras ella se instalaba en un taburete allí, en la isla que había en el centro de la cocina. Podía haber ido a esperar al comedor, pero era una habitación demasiado grande y vacía, mientras que la cocina era mucho más acogedora y bullía de energía. Además, prefería no encontrarse con Emilie, y sería más fácil no verla allí que en el resto de la casa.

Se tomó dos tostadas y un huevo revuelto porque Glenna insistió y luego volvió a la biblioteca. Marguerite seguía allí, y Louis seguía jugando y riendo.

Marinette rio también al verlo y fue directa a sentarse con él y a charlar con Marguerite, que le contó que estaba estudiando y trabajaba allí en verano para sacar dinero para la matrícula del año siguiente.

–Vaya, qué bonita estampa.

El tono crispado de Emilie interrumpió a la joven a media frase e hizo que se incorporase de un salto.

–Puedes marcharte –le dijo Emilie.

Marguerite asintió y murmuró:

–Sí, señora.

Marinette también estaba incómoda con la repentina aparición de su exsuegra, pero no iba a permitir que se diese cuenta.

Así que se quedó donde estaba y continuó jugando con Louis, controlando el impulso de levantar la mirada hacia donde estaba la otra mujer.

–No tenías por qué asustarla, Emilie –le dijo por fin, mirándola. –Es una buena chica. Estábamos teniendo una conversación interesante.

–Ya te he dicho antes que es improcedente hacerse amigo del servicio.

Marinette rio al oír aquello.

–Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que yo también era el servicio, ¿recuerdas?

–Por supuesto que me acuerdo –replicó Emilie en tono frío.

Cómo no. ¿Acaso no era ese el principal motivo por el que nunca le había gustado que se casase con su hijo? ¿Que un heredero de los Agreste se casase con una camarera monda y lironda?

–¿De verdad piensas que esto va a funcionar? –continuó Emilie. –¿Que puedes ocultarle a mi hijo que ha sido padre durante un año y luego volver como si tal cosa a una vida de lujo, atrapándolo en tus redes otra vez?

Ella mantuvo la mano donde la tenía, en el vientre de Louis, y siguió acariciándolo mientras contestaba:

–Yo no considero que vivir aquí sea tener una vida de lujo. Puedes tener mucho dinero, pero esta casa no es un hogar. No hay calor ni amor.

Hizo una pausa para abrazar a Louis contra su pecho antes de ponerse en pie.

–Y no estoy intentando atrapar a Adrien. Nunca lo he hecho. Yo solo quería amarlo y ser feliz, pero tú no podías permitirlo, ¿verdad?

Colocó a Louis en su cadera y continuó diciendo lo que llevaba tantos años queriendo decir:

–Adrien jamás debía haberse enamorado de una mujer con sangre roja en las venas, en vez de azul, como la de él. Ni tampoco debía ser feliz ni tomar sus propias decisiones, ni dejar de estar bajo tu dominio y tu opresión.

A pesar de estar hablando con cierto miedo, Marinette se sintió aliviada… y más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

¿Por qué no había tenido valor para decirle a Emilie aquello mucho antes? Tal vez hubiese conseguido salvar su matrimonio. Tal vez se habría ahorrado muchas lágrimas. Les habría ahorrado a todos meses y meses de tristeza.

A Emilie, por supuesto, aquel primer acto de independencia no le sentó nada mal. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –inquirió.

Pero su ira no desconcertó a Marinette lo más mínimo. Ya no.

–Debí haberme atrevido hace mucho tiempo. Debí haberme enfrentado a ti, no haberme dejado intimidar solo porque procedieses de una familia de dinero y estuvieses acostumbrada a mirar a la gente por encima del hombro. Y debería haberle contado a Adrien cómo me tratabas desde el principio en vez de intentar mantener la paz y evitar manchar la opinión que tu hijo tenía de ti.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, con tristeza, pero con determinación.

–Era joven y tonta, pero he madurado mucho en el último año. Y tengo un hijo… un hijo al que no voy a dejarte mangonear, ni voy a permitir que vea cómo me mangoneas a mí. Lo siento, Emilie, pero si quieres formar parte de la vida de tu nieto, vas a tener que empezar a tratarme con respeto.

A juzgar por la expresión de su exsuegra, eso no iba a suceder.

–Fuera. Vete –espetó furiosa. –Fuera de mi casa –repitió, señalando con el dedo adornado por un enorme diamante hacia la puerta.

Marinette no necesitó que se lo dijese dos veces.

–Encantada –le dijo, inclinándose para recoger las cosas de Louis.

Luego pasó al lado de Emilie con los hombros rectos y subió a la habitación de Adrien para hacer la maleta.

Adrien detuvo el Mercedes delante de la casa y apagó el motor. Normalmente lo dejaba en el garaje, pero en esa ocasión solo iba a estar unos minutos. Se le habían olvidado unos documentos en el escritorio de su habitación y quería recogerlos y volver al trabajo lo antes posible, para que le diese tiempo a hacerlo todo y estar libre para la hora de la cena.

Normalmente se saltaba la cena en familia, pero en esa ocasión tenía ganas de estar allí, en casa, con Marinette y con Louis.

Sonrió solo de pensar en ellos y se miró el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo podría entretenerse.

Delante de él había aparcado un taxi y se preguntó qué haría allí. Tal vez su madre tuviese visita.

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se detuvo de golpe al ver una pila de maletas y de cosas de bebé en el recibidor.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –murmuró para sí mismo.

Oyó un ruido en lo alto de las escaleras y levantó la cabeza. Marinette bajaba con Louis en brazos, con dos de las sirvientas de su madre detrás, cargadas de cosas.

–Gracias por vuestra ayuda –les estaba diciendo Marinette. –Os lo agradezco mucho.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él en voz alta.

Marinette levantó la cara al oírlo.

–Adrien –susurró. –No esperaba que volvieses tan pronto.

–Es obvio –respondió con el ceño fruncido. –¿Ibas a escabullirte otra vez? –la acusó.

–No –respondió ella, humedeciéndose los labios con nerviosismo. –Quiero decir, que sí, que me marcho, pero que no estaba intentando escabullirme. Te he dejado una nota arriba… detrás de la que me has dejado tú a mí esta mañana.

Él pensó, con cierto sarcasmo, que aquello era diferente.

–¿Y con una nota me compensas por marcharte mientras yo estoy trabajando? –inquirió Adrien. –¿Con mi hijo?

–Por supuesto que no. Aunque, cuando leas mi nota verás que te explicaba que no nos marchamos. Solo vamos a trasladarnos de la mansión a un hotel en el centro. Iba a quedarme allí hasta que tuviese la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

–¿De qué?

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Tu madre me ha pedido que me marche.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿Por qué?

–Por el mismo motivo que la última vez, porque me odia. O, al menos, no le parezco bien. Nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ti y jamás lo seré. Aunque en esta ocasión ha sido más rotunda que nunca a la hora de echarme porque la he retado.

–La has retado –murmuró él, intentando procesarlo, pero cada vez más confundido. –¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

–Porque me niego a que me siga mangoneando. Me niego a que me haga sentir inferior solo porque siempre me considerará una camarera que no merece el cariño de su hijo.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia ella.

–Seguro que ha sido un malentendido. Mi madre puede ser distante, pero sé que está emocionada con Louis y seguro que también se alegra de tenerte a ti de vuelta en casa.

Alargó la mano para tocarla, pero Marinette retrocedió.

–No, no es un malentendido, Adrien –le respondió en tono implacable. –Sé que quieres a tu madre y jamás te pediré que no lo hagas. Nunca intentaría distanciarte de tu familia, pero, a pesar de quererte mucho, no puedo quedarme aquí ni un minuto más.

A Adrien se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al oír aquello. Lo quería…

–Me quieres –repitió. –Vale. Me quieres, pero te marchas. Otra vez. ¿Y Louis? ¿Has pensado en él? ¿Y el niño del que tal vez estés embarazada? Mi futuro hijo.

–No es justo que me hables así, Adrien –le dijo ella en voz baja.

–La verdad duele, ¿no? Con divorcio o sin divorcio, sabías que estabas embarazada y ni siquiera te molestaste en contármelo.

–No te atrevas a echarme eso en cara. Mantuve a Louis en secreto, sí, pero solo porque tú te negaste a hablar conmigo. Intenté contártelo, pero no te molestaste en escucharme.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó él con cautela.

–Te llamé en cuanto supe que estaba embarazada, pero tú habías dicho que no tenías nada de qué hablar conmigo.

–Yo nunca he dicho eso –murmuró Adrien.

–Sí, ese fue el mensaje que me dio Nathalie cuando le pedí que te pasase la llamada.

–Nathalie.

–Sí.

Adrien se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a su asistente.

–Sí, señor –respondió la joven enseguida.

–Estoy en mi casa y quiero que vengas aquí en menos de quince minutos.

–Sí, señor –respondió Nathalie.

Adrien miró a Marinette a los ojos mientras cerraba el teléfono.

–No tardará en llegar y vamos a llegar al fondo de este asunto de una vez por todas.

Continuara…

 **¡BOOOOMMMMMM! esto exploto en el próximo se vendrán más revelaciones ¿Qué pasará con Marinette y el bebe? ¿Adrien se dejara manipular por su toxica madre? Y Gabriel ¿Qué hará al respecto?**

 **A todas un millón de gracias por dejas sus mensajes**

 **Serena Saori: Sere hola, con este cap. te gozaras con la actitud de la "linda suegra", besos.**

 **Guest: Amiga como estas, sigue, sigue y lo que falta. Saludos.**

 **Sonrais777: Hola Rais, ahora que Adrien está luchando por lo que quiere y Marinette ya dejo su actitud de sumisa. Lo que viene es ufff. Besos.**

 **Emely-nya: Hola Emy bienvenida, como dije anteriormente aquí la pastilla del día después fue olvidada a propósito y de un futura baby… Spoilers… jajaja Besos.**

 **Merline-Ainsworth: hola Merly de pana que eres suuuupperrrrr impaciente y con este cap. estas como una olla de cotufas o palomitas de maiz jajajaja. Maña estará peor. Besos.**

 **Arkeiel: Hola Arky Si eso es aptitud positiva, repite ese mantra ommm. Ya viste que si se puede. Besos.**

 **Y hasta aquí me trajo el rio nos vemos.**

 **Amai**


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura

Capítulo 10

A Marinette los segundos empezaron a parecerle horas y los minutos, años. Y Louis cada vez le pesaba más.

–Deja que lo tome yo –le dijo Adrien al ver que hacía amago de sentarse en las escaleras.

Ella dudó un instante, pero se lo dio.

–Se está haciendo grande, ¿verdad? –añadió él sonriendo.

–Sí, está creciendo.

Iba a sugerir que fuesen a sentarse al salón a esperar a Nathalie, pero en ese momento oyeron un coche en la calle y un minuto después se abría la puerta.

Adrien le devolvió al niño a Marinette y se giró muy serio hacia su asistente.

–Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. No se te ocurra mentirme.

Nathalie Sancouer palideció.

–Sí, señor –balbució.

–¿Llamó Marinette al despacho el año pasado, justo después del divorcio, para hablar conmigo?

Nathalie miró un instante hacia donde estaba ella con el niño.

–¿Sí o no, Nathalie? –inquirió Adrien.

–Sí, señor –respondió. –Es posible.

–¿Y le dijiste tú que yo no tenía nada de qué hablar con ella?

Nathalie abrió los ojos como platos.

–Yo… yo…

Cerró la boca, se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo y dejó caer los hombros.

–Sí, señor –admitió. –Lo hice.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber Adrien, sorprendido.

–Porque yo le dije que lo hiciera.

La voz de Emilie, profunda y severa, hizo que Marinette se sobresaltase. Louis empezó a moverse en sus brazos y ella lo balanceó y le dio un beso en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

–Madre –murmuró Adrien, girándose hacia ella. –¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Que, después de tu separación, yo ordené al señorita Sancouer que filtrase cualquier llamada de la señorita Dupain que llegase al despacho y que le dijese a ésta que no querías volver a hablar con ella.

Adrien miró a su madre y a Nathalie con incredulidad.

Marinette tenía el corazón acelerado, estaba emocionada.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó peligrosamente a su madre.

Emilie apretó los labios.

–Es basura, Adrien. Fue una pena que te casaras con ella y la trajeses a casa, pero no podía consentir que siguieseis en contacto cuando por fin habías tenido la sensatez de divorciarte de ella.

–Así que le ordenaste a mi asistente que no permitiese que hablase conmigo –dijo él.

–Por supuesto –respondió ella. –Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a la familia de semejante cazafortunas.

–Se llama Marinette –le dijo Adrien entre dientes.

Antes de que a su madre le diese tiempo a responder, Adrien se acercó a Marinette y tomó a Louis en brazos. Luego, volvió a acercarse a Nathalie.

–Estás despedida –le dijo. –Vuelve al despacho y recoge tus cosas.

–Sí, señor –respondió ella.

–Y tú –continuó Adrien, girándose para fulminar a su madre con la mirada. –Siempre pensé que Marinette exageraba cuando me contaba lo mal que te habías portado con ella a mis espaldas, pero ahora veo que tenía razón.

Adrien hizo una pausa y luego añadió:

–No volverás a vernos jamás. Vendrán por mis pertenencias y a por cualquier cosa que quede de Marinette. La empresa es mía. Mía y de Adam. A partir de ahora ya no formas parte de la junta directiva y tu nombre no volverá a figurar en nada relacionado con la corporación, mi padre estará de acuerdo conmigo.

–No puedes hacer eso –protestó Emilie.

–Verás cómo sí.

Y, dicho aquello, Adrien abrió la puerta y salió por ella con Marinette al lado.

–Dejad todas las cosas de Marinette en mi coche –les dijo a las sirvientas.

Luego se acercó al taxi para pagarle.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le preguntó Marinette, todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Él levantó una mano para tocarle la cara.

–Nos marchamos. Nos quedaremos en un hotel hasta que lo arregle todo en el trabajo, luego, volveremos a Locronan.

–Pero…

–No hay peros que valgan –le respondió él, suavizando el tono. –Lo siento, Marinette. No lo veía. No te creía porque no quería admitir que mi familia no era perfecta ni que pudiese tratar a mi esposa de otro modo que no fuese con cariño y con respeto.

Le acarició la mejilla y Marinette notó que se derretía.

–Si lo hubiese sabido, si hubiese entendido lo que estabas pasando, lo habría parado. Jamás habría permitido que lo nuestro se estropease.

Ella no podía hablar, pero lo creía.

–Te quiero, Marinette. Siempre te he querido y siento haber malgastado tanto tiempo.

Ella notó cómo las lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, le inundaban los ojos.

Adrien se inclinó y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

–Si pudiese volver atrás y hacer las cosas de otra manera, jamás te dejaría marchar.

–Yo también te quiero –le dijo ella. –Y jamás quise marcharme, pero no podía continuar viviendo así.

–Lo sé.

–Y no quise mantener en secreto mi embarazo. Intenté contártelo, pero cuando Nathalie se negó a pasarte la llamada, me sentí tan dolida y enfadada…

–Lo entiendo. Ambos hemos cometido errores, pero no volveremos a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Marinette negó con la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

Él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un suave beso.

–Te quiero de verdad, Mari. Para siempre.

–Yo también te quiero –intentó decirle ella, pero Adrien ya la estaba besando con toda la pasión que había surgido entre ambos desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

–Adrien tenemos que hablar, no puedes irte de casa así como así, piensa lo que dirá tu padre y tu hermano, no tomes una decisión sin antes haberla pensado– Emilie salió de la mansión apresuradamente.

–No madre, eres tú la que tiene que pensar cómo diablos le dirás a mi padre el porque me marché y las razones– exclamo con voz fuerte Adrien– No te voy a permitir que vuelvas a manipular mi vida ni la de mi esposa.

Los gritos de ambos alteraron al bebe mientras Marinette trataba de calmarlo sin éxito.

–Sera mejor que entre al auto no logro calmarlo–.

En lo que Marinette trataba por todo los medios de calmar al bebe, Marguerite se acerco y le dio a su madre un biberón, agradeciéndoselo enormemente Adrien le pregunto:

–Te gustaría ser la niñera de nuestro hijo te pagaríamos muy bien.

A Marguerite le pareció fantástica la idea que aceptó de inmediato con tal de no volver a ese lugar.

–Si acepto encantada Señor– Marinette le pregunto si tenía alguna pertenecía que empacar, a lo que le respondió

–Solo mi bolso y listo Señora.

Mientras las sirvientas terminaban de meter las pertenencias de Marinette y de Louis, Emilie observaba todo desde lo alto de la escalera, deseando convencer a su hijo de que esa mujer era lo peor que podía haber pasado por su vida: Recordando cuando esa mujer y su hijo se casaron se prometió que no descansaría hasta separarlos y pensar que lo había logrado, si no fuera porque el destino tenía otros planes, ya se estaba volviendo vieja, sus hijos se estaban alejando de su lado, ni que decir de su esposo, que ya ni la tocaba. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras veía a su hijo alejarse ¿para siempre? de su vida.

Continuara…

 **Hola a todas no les dije que el cap. de hoy era de revelaciones y de decisiones… al fin nuestro galán se puso las pilas y lo mando todo al cuerno, solo queda un capitulo y es el epilogo. En ese cap. se develaran todas las incógnitas así como la decisión del padre de Adrien.**

 **Gracias un millón de gracias por su aceptación.**

 **CandeDaiana: Hola Anie bienvenida, gracias por dejar tu opinión, es verdad Emilie en esta historia es una joyita, es la suegra que ninguna quiere tener jajaja Besos.**

 **Rebeca sz: Olá Rebe, é verdade que tia Marie queria impedir que Marinette sofresse novamente, mas era necessário. Lembrar o que aconteceu naquela sala para nós dois foi uma epifania, Adrien não vai perder essa oportunidade e vamos estar atentos Marinette também. Beijos**

Hola Rebe, Es verdad la tía Marie quería evitar que Marinette volviera a sufrir, pero era necesario. Recordar lo que paso en esa habitación para los dos fue toda una epifanía, Adrien no va a perder esa oportunidad y seamos consientes Marinette tampoco. Besos.

 **María Espinoza: Hola Mary me alegro que te haya gustado, y este cap. mucho más. Besos.**

 **Emely-nya: Hola Emy, pues si pobre Nathalie, pero quien le manda a ella, le paga Adrien, ¿entonces porque tiene que ser desleal con su patrón? A mí no me parece. No se tu, lo que cabe aquí es que ella sea tan snob que no soportaba que una advenediza inferior en estudios e inteligencia fuera la esposa de su jefe… es solo mi opinión. Besos.**

 **Sonrais777: Hola Rais, jajaja los sostenes están muy costosos calma un poco de objetividad, con respecto a cómo terminaron en este cap. se dilucida, pero esta mas a fondo en el próximo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Hola me alegro que te guste la historia, con respecto a tu comentario es totalmente cierto la comunicación es primordial en un matrimonio, cuando comencé la historia creo haber comentado que los culpables de su divorcio fueron los dos, ella por no comunicarse y el por no escuchar, se ve algo raro pero es la verdad. Besos.**

 **EizabethMalfoy: Hola Eiz, todavía estas viva? Con este cap. no espero que te de un ictus, Dios no quiera y a mí me metan presa jajaja. Ya queda un cap. Besos.**

 **Harmonystar: Hola Star, bienvenida, un gusto tenerte por acá me alegro que te guste la historia ya corregi ese detalle gracias por hacérmelo ver, es la primera vez que publico y todavía me cuesta mucho pero ahí voy jajaja. Besos.**

 **Merline-Ainsworth: Hola Merly disculpa lo tarde que publique este cap. respuestas develadas casi todas, sigue aguantando para el próximo. Besos guapa.**

 **Y como dije espero terminar la historia mañana, son las 22.20 horas estoy cansada pero feliz**

 **Amai.**


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a sus creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados así como también la historia le pertenece a su respectiva autora, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y ahora si a disfrutar de un rato de lectura

Feliz lectura

Epílogo

 _Dos años después…_

Adrien recorrió la calle principal de Locronan silbando y saludando a los amigos con los que se iba cruzando. Silbando. Jamás había silbado en el pasado, pero últimamente se había sorprendido haciéndolo en varias ocasiones.

Lo que significaba que vivir en un pueblo no era tan aburrido y limitador como él había imaginado.

Aunque tampoco pensase que su felicidad tuviese tanto que ver con el lugar en el que vivía, como con cómo vivía, y con quién.

Aupó a Louis en su cadera y siguió silbando. El niño iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas con el logo de La Cabaña de Azúcar.

Se le había ocurrido a él, además de vender por correo pasteles, también vendían camisetas, jerséis, ropa de bebé, café y tazas, e incluso llaveros. Ya que pensaba que era la mejor publicidad que podía tener Marinette, además del boca a boca.

–Vamos a ver a mamá –le dijo a Louis. –A lo mejor te da una galleta.

–¡Galleta! –exclamó el niño aplaudiendo.

Adrien se echó a reír.

Llegaron a la altura de La Cabaña de Azúcar y entraron en el local dedicado a la distribución.

Marinette estaba detrás del mostrador, pero nada más verlos sonrió y salió. Llevaba el pelo azabache recogido en una cola de caballo y un delantal también con el logo de la tienda de un blanco inmaculado.

–¡Galleta! –gritó Louis.

Y ella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso al niño y otro al padre.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ti –anunció Adrien mientras ella volvía detrás del mostrador.

La vio quitarse el delantal y buscar una galleta para Louis, volver a salir y dársela.

Sin el delantal se notaba más que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. Y cada vez que veía su vientre abultado, a Adrien se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, de amor y de orgullo, y de alivio, por no haberla dejado marchar.

Se habían comprado una casa grande y muy bonita a las afueras del pueblo y se habían vuelto a casar, en esa ocasión en el ayuntamiento y con la mínima fanfarria. Solo los habían acompañado tía Marie y Louis.

Después, habían hablado de tener otro hijo. Uno con el que Adrien pudiese implicarse desde el principio.

–¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –le preguntó Marinette.

Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los chinos y sacó un catálogo que llevaba doblado. Lo abrió y se lo tendió para que lo viese.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –gritó Marinette emocionada, quitándoselo para hojearlo. –No puedo creer que esté terminado.

Era el catálogo de La Cabaña de Azúcar. Adrien también había hecho diseñar una página web y estaba buscando otros locales en alquiler para abrir más Cabañas de Azúcar en otras localidades.

–Y tengo más buenas noticias –añadió.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Marinette contenta.

Adrien sonrió.

–Felix y yo hemos cerrado el trato esta mañana para abrir La Cabaña de Azúcar en el vestíbulo de Agreste Corporation.

Marinette no saltó de alegría, como él había esperado.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada, es maravilloso, pero me preocupa lo que piense tu madre cuando se entere. Y si terminamos volviendo a la ciudad, como tenemos planeado…

–Ya lo sabe, se lo ha contado Felix –le dijo él. –Sé que no será nunca la suegra ni la abuela perfecta, pero creo que, después de un tiempo sin tener noticias nuestras le ha quedado claro que siento devoción por ti. Eres mi esposa y no permitiré que nadie ni nada te haga daño ni se interponga entre nosotros. Ni siquiera mi madre, ya sabes que con mi padre es otra cosa.

 _Dos años antes_

– _¡Padre!– Adrien exclamó._

 _Su padre se encontraba en la entrada de su habitación esperando ser invitado, estaba acompañado de su guardaespaldas y de su hermano Felix_

 _–Deseo hablar contigo es importante, me permites pasar._

 _Adrien observo a su padre y luego a Marinette, ella le hizo un gesto para dejarlo pasar –Adelante, bienvenidos los dejare solos seguro que tienen mucho que hablar, yo iré a ver como esta Louis– Se disponía a dejarlos solos cuando Gabriel la detuvo._

– _Marinette deseo que te quedes lo que tengo que hablar le compete a los dos._

 _Tanto Marinette como Adrien se tensaron visiblemente y Felix los tranquilizó –Es mejor que estemos todos, esto que discutiremos le compete a la familia y tranquilo hermano ya hable con nuestro padre y le explique todo, es hora que todo se aclare._

– _Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón Marinette por la forma en que te trate en el pasado, se que la manera como te recibí en mi casa no fue la adecuada, me deje influenciar por Emilie y por mi asistente y después cuando medio el ictus, pude darme cuenta que lo más importante eran mis hijos y mis nietos, que son a quienes les dejare mi legado, no solo lo material porque sé que ustedes dos están mas que capacitados para obtener el suyo propio, sino el moral. – expreso sintiendo un nudo en la garganta._

 _Sus hijos al verlo sucumbir trataron de que se sentara en el sillón, Marinette se acerco a él y le tomo las manos y le expresó – Claro que acepto sus disculpas, yo hace tiempo que lo perdone, pero por favor no se ponga así._

 _–Déjame terminar por favor, quisiera que tanto tú como mi hijo perdonen a este viejo– Ay papa claro que si, Marinette y yo ya lo hemos hablado antes de que llegaras. – Expreso Adrien viendo a su padre como nunca antes._

 _Justo en ese momento Louis comenzó a llorar y Gabriel se levantó del sillón y dijo – ¿Ese es mi nieto? –_

 _Margarite salió con el bebe y Adrien lo toma en brazos y se lo presenta a su padre con orgullo._

– _Te presento a tu nieto Louis._

 _Gabriel Agreste al verlo se conmovió tanto que sus manos temblaban y acariciando suavemente la mejilla del pequeño le pidió permiso con la mirada a su nuera que a su vez miro a Adrien. Este se lo entrego y cuando lo sostuvo exclamo:_

 _–¡Este es mi nieto, el primero!, que hermoso es y muy guapo– y mirando a su hijo Felix le dijo – A ver cuando me dan uno ustedes se están demorando mucho._

 _Felix que en ese momento le quitaba al niño a su padre le dijo – ¿Para qué? si ya tienes uno– Su padre lo fulminó con la mirada – Ya solo bromeaba, Bridgette y yo vamos a trabajar muy duro para que nos salga tan guapo como mi sobrino._

 _El ambiente se volvió más cálido y ameno, su padre y hermano se quedaron a comer para ponerse al día con sus vidas. Adrien tuvo que tocar el tema de su madre a lo que Gabriel contestó que desde hace tiempo que debió haber introducido el divorcio, a lo que sus hijos lo apoyaron en todo lo que decidieran y Gabriel en ese momento descubrió lo que era la plenitud…_

Ella dio un paso al frente y apoyó las manos en su pecho.

–¿Lo sientes? –le preguntó en un susurro.

–Nada en absoluto. Solo me importáis Louis y tú, y este pequeño que está creciendo en tu interior –le dijo, acariciándole el vientre. –No cierro la puerta a hacer las paces con mi madre, pero no cambiaría mi vida de ahora por nada del mundo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió despacio.

–Iré a limpiar a nuestro pequeño monstruo de las galletas mientras tú le enseñas el catálogo a tu tía. Con un poco de suerte se pondrá de buen humor y se quedará con Louis esta noche.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó Marinette.

–Porque me apetece algo dulce.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó una seductora mirada.

–Bueno, pues estás en una panadería. Hay dulces por todas partes.

–Lo que yo quiero no está en el catálogo.

–O sea, que quieres hacer un pedido especial.

Él asintió.

–Pues tienes suerte, porque gracias a mi marido, hacemos pedidos especiales. Aunque tendrás que pagar un precio especial por el envío.

Él hizo una mueca y dijo en voz baja.

–Ningún problema. Por si no lo sabías, soy rico.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

–Yo también –murmuró.

Y ninguno de los dos hablaba de dinero.

 **FIN**

 **Al fin, perdón de verdad por no actualizar ayer, no tengo excusas, pero espero que este final** **le haya gustado un montón** **espero poder volver a escribir en vacaciones de navidad, salgo el 21 y retorno la segunda semana de enero, las quiero**

 **Miss strawberry: Hola Missy bienvenida,** **un gusto saludarte este es el cap. final pero tranquila que dentro de dos semanas nos volveremos a leer. Saludos.**

 **Rebeca sz: Olá Rebe Siiii nosso Adrien colocou as baterias yupiii e espero que este capítulo goste muito. Saudações**

Hola Rebe Siiii nuestro Adrien se puso las pilas yupiii y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado un montón. Saludos.

 **Iru-Icar3: Hola Iru Bienvenida** **si es verdad A los hombres les pasa al contrario de las chicas maduran después jajaja. Saludos.**

 **Sonrais777: Hola Rais siii yupiii y de qué manera se descubrió, es que así debe de descubrirse las verdades y les den a toditos en la torre. Saludos.**

 **María Espinoza: Hola** **Mary hurra jajaja fabuloso, fantástico. Un beso.**

 **CandeDaiana: Hola :) todaaaas quisiéramos una suegra como Sabine eso es el cielo en la tierra peroooo… no quiero herir susceptibilidades, jajaja y es verdad como dije anteriormente el matrimonio debe haber CONFIANZA si quieren que esto funcione. Con respecto a la pregunta déjame decirte que sé que no sé nada jajaja no mentira, yo todo lo hice en Word pero no he trabajado con la app, para mi fanfiction es un misterio, ahora lo que poco que aprendí fue a través de páginas que explican cómo hacerlo, (mas tarde averiguare como trabajar con la app, desconocía si existía).Espero que te sirva. Saludos.**

 **Katsa Graceling: Hola Grace** **bienvenida, ayyyy que pena que te puedo decir, seguro que mañana mismo actualizan las otras historias y dentro de 2 semana sino antes comienzo una historia. Un besazo.**

 **Emely-nya: hola Emy** **y le dolió y también su esposo, pero su orgullo es tal que han pasado dos años…. y es más dura que sancocho de pato jajaja. Saludos.**

 **EizabethMalfoy: Hola Eiz** **gracias por liberarme de culpas, y sip ya son una familia feliz. Casi lloro. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos**

 **Y esto es todo, gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir esta historia y ESTRENARME como escritora en ciernes con estos personajes que OJO NO SON MIOS (honra a sus respectivos autores El señor Astruc (** **Miraculous Ladybug)** **y La señora** **Heidi Betts (la historia) yo solo la adapte para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro de mi parte.**

 **Las quiero y Gracias Totales.**

 **Amai.**


End file.
